Legacy of Heroes Part 1: Resurgence
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Years after the events of the Third Titan War, Perseus Jackson and Aelin Galathynius's two children, Brannon and Elise, are all grown up with their own plans in life. However, things take a different turn when Brannon faces a threat not only to Earth, but also a potential threat to his home world. Here's a tale of drama, love, and war.
1. Children of Fire and Fate

**Legacy of Heroes Part 1: Resurgence**

 **Hello, people! This is the sequel to my Percy Jackson/Throne of Glass x-over "The Royal Assassin and The Lost Hero". Will have a part 2 called Insurgence (no relations with the Divergent trilogy's own Insurgent).**

 **Will be centered mostly on Bran. And this title has no relations with Independence Day: Resurgence.**

 **Chapter 1: Children of Fire and Fate**

* * *

It has been twenty years after the end of the Third Titan War. Erilea and Wendlyn have finally gotten used to their new lives and magic and science melding, all the way to the point where they had put out the "New" in every single place name. Dorian Haviliard, immortal King of Adarlan, claimed it was a little too unnecessary.

Overtime, the planet developed all kinds of new technology suited for the witch covens and the immortal Fae warriors, whether it was for military or cultural purposes, from wyvern space suits to powerful exosuits that look like they were taken from a mech anime.

Well, that can be expanded later. Besides, this story begins with the clanging of metal in the New Orynth palace gardens.

* * *

In the gardens, two people were shown sparring. One was a man in rugged black and red robes armed with a sword and the other was a woman in sleek white and red robes armed with a tomahawk.

These two were Brannon and Elise Galathynius Jackson, the two children of the immortal Queen of New Terrasen, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and the fallen assassin-hero demigod, Perseus Jackson.

Brannon, or Bran to his friends, is a buff and handsome young man (with Fae tattoos, mind you) who slightly resembles his father in a few ways. He has his mother's majestic blonde hair, and a mix of blue eyes with red irises. Bran, like his mother, is often brash, impulsive, and reckless, but he carries over the ideals of his father and runs on instinct in a fight.

Elise, on the other hand, bears bit of a resemblance to her mother. She has raven black hair and green eyes with gold irises. Unlike her older brother, Elise bases everything she does on logic and discipline, contrast to her mother's previous personality, and she tends to think about it a little too much.

"Come on, Brother! Can you keep up?" Elise taunted, dodging Bran's sword swings with relative ease.

"You gotta knock me down, Elise." Bran replied before charging with his sword, the infamous Fae sword Goldryn. The raven haired woman's mind was racing before doing a back handspring over the blade.

This time, she barely had time to block the next swing, and was disarmed of her tomahawk.

"Yield?" Bran asked her.

"Okay...I yield." Elise replied, but she suddenly goes low and sweeps Bran off his feet and kicks Goldryn out of his hands right as he hit the ground. She popped her pivot blade out.

"Well, now do YOU yield?" she asked, much to the blonde's chagrin.

"Fine. I yield." he muttered. "But, by your standards, I still won."

Elise laughed as she hoisted her brother up. "Of course, you did."

"Same trick, different days." Bran noted as he sheathed Goldryn while his sister took back her tomahawk.

"If I were you, brother, I would have seen that coming." Elise replied as the two siblings walked around the gardens.

"Is it time? After all, today's the day, right?" Bran asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"Oh yeah! We're officially going to be promoted to Master Assassins by Aunt Thalia!" she said excitedly, much to her brother's confusion.

"Uh...aside from that, Mother's coming back from her latest trip." he added.

"Oh yeah..." Elise awkwardly spoke the same two words a second time, but that didn't contain her excitement. "Well, that's going to be two events in one day!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in space...

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius sat in the lounge area of the _Jackdaw Ultima_ , her husband's old ship, as she headed back to Terrasen with Jason and Piper, who were with her on her latest diplomatic mission. Thanks to the partial immortality her people were given, she retained her beauty as if it was still at its zenith. She was now wearing a full set of black leather armor and a hooded black and red cape. Damaris was on her back, like usual. Right now, the blonde demi-Fae laid back on the couch, drank rum, and patted Fleetfoot's head, who hasn't changed at all.

"We'll be back in Terrasen's airspace in about T minus five minutes and thirty seconds, Queen Aelin." Jason said through the intercom.

"Ugh, you know I hate formalities coming from you." Aelin called out, before Piper suddenly came out of the cockpit.

"Dorian can kiss my ass for trying to make me go to diplomatic missions. Next time, you're going alone." the irritated demi-Fae added.

Anyway, Piper looked the same, in her purple Assassin robes. Strapped in as equipment were a pivot blade, Katropis and a crossbow. Recently, she and Jason got engaged, so she has a golden ring with silver outlines on it.

"You okay? I could make you a snack." she offered.

"Piper, no." Aelin replied, not even bothered by her charmspeak. She had gotten pretty close to Piper compared to Jason, probably because she hangs out with Lysandra too much. "This day has been stressful and I really need a break from this diplomatic nonsense they put me into. This time, I'm spending time with my children for once."

"Speaking of Bran and Elise, don't forget that they're being promoted today." Piper added, rummaging through the refrigerator for something to drink.

Aelin sat up quickly and almost choked on the rum she had in her mouth.

"Damnit, I forgot." she muttered, wondering how she forgot about a big day for her two children. Truth be told, she barely had enough time to be with her children. Sadly for Aelin, to be a queen means your people matter ahead of time with your family, or at least that's how she saw it.

"Just don't have too much, or you'll be pissed drunk right as we arrive." Piper pointed out before going back to the cockpit with champagne.

Aelin didn't have to be reminded with charmspeak not to get drunk. Regardless, she couldn't wait to see Bran and Elise again. They were the only family she had left after Percy died.

* * *

Orynth Royal Palace...

"Okay, then let me ask you something, Bran." Elise said as the two stopped walking. "What's a king without a queen?"

The golden haired man's eyes shot up and he looked at his sister with his red ringed blue eyes in pure shock.

"By the Wyrd, Elise. What are you talking about now?" he asked her, but she just shrugged in reply.

"I don't know."

Bran sighed and scratched his head. Out of all the possible questions in Elise's head and that was the one she asked him?

"Father never called himself a king." he pointed out. Elise just huffed a bit.

"Well, technically, marrying a queen makes you a king." she replied. "And that's basic logic."

"No, don't care about that. Whoever I marry once I become king will have a choice whether to be called a queen or not." Bran said, fully asserting himself to what he was trying to say the first time.

"Heh. It's not too late to choose a man." Elise teased, irritating him even more.

"I am a straight guy who's into women and I will stay that way." Bran replied.

"Aww...you take your impulsiveness from Mother."

"Shut up, Elise."

"Prince Brannon! Princess Elise!" someone called out. The two turned around to see a guard running towards them with such haste that his gun and sword almost fell out of his belt. His visor looked so moist from the inside that he was clearly sweating from all the running. Now that they were in his voice range, he took a breather.

"Something wrong?" Bran asked.

"The _Jackdaw Ultima_ has entered our airspace." the guard answered in between gasps and groans of exhaustion.

"Looks like Mother's back home." Elise said.

"Exactly my point."

* * *

Numerous soldiers, pilots, and many other crewmen scrambled in the Orynth Royal Airfield to await the return of the queen.

"Come on, look alive people!" General Aedion Ashryver, still the same guy like always, ordered. "Queen Aelin is coming home! Come on! Put your backs to it!"

His rambling clearly wasn't helping out at all. He had taken over Chaol's old job when he went back to Adarlan to serve Dorian as a general and be closer to his wife, a Southern immigrant and recently promoted Adarlanian general named Nesryn Faliq (Sorscha didn't care about him at all anyway). As a result, he was now the one wearing the green Terrasen soldier's armor. The Sword of Orynth was strapped onto his belt complete with a modified crossbow on his back.

"You know not all of them can hear you, right?" a female voice said from behind him. Aedion turned around to see Lysandra, wearing a red blouse, a long blue skirt, and matching shoes. Her long black hair was braided at the tail.

After Dorian and Manon got married, next was Aedion and Lysandra, but that wedding's mood was different, because Percy was already gone at that point. Regardless, they were married within the walls of Orynth.

"Hello, love." Aedion greeted his wife with a wave and a kiss. "You okay?"

"Fine, thank you." she replied. "Just can't wait to see Aelin again."

"She's going to kill Dorian the next time they meet."

"What are the chances Piper did most of the negotiating? Why didn't they just send her alone?"

"Dorian claimed it's experience for Aelin." Aedion explained.

"I wouldn't call that experience." Lysandra replied.

They couldn't talk with each other any further when a figure zoomed towards the airfield.

"She's here! Come on!" Aedion screamed again as everyone present continued to scramble. Lysandra just facepalmed and sighed in annoyance.

Regardless, he was pretty much right. The _Jackdaw Ultima_ has just arrived. Soldiers were arranged according to their respective garrisons. There were about two large garrisons of soldiers defending the palace while the rest of Terrasen's army were stationed in other parts of the planet. Some are even stationed in space. The Chaotic Assassins remained independent from any control, but still serve the planet as specialized allies in a way. So, none of them were present in the airfield.

Well, none of that for now. The landing ramp opened and out came the queen herself, with Jason and Piper in tow. Everyone present saluted to her, even Aedion and Lysandra.

Aelin walked down the airfield in front of the many soldiers present until she reached the above couple.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty." Aedion said, bowing before his cousin. Lysandra, since she wasn't so formal, just hugged Aelin.

"Glad to have you home, Aelin." she said.

"It's great to be back home." Aelin replied.

"Piper did most of the work?" Lysandra asked her best friend.

"Piper did most of the work." she repeated as the latter daughter of Aphrodite greeted them.

"Speaking of which, where are Bran and Elise?" Aelin asked.

"Mother!" two pretty familiar voices called out.

She looked at the direction of the noises to see her two children running towards her before taking a breather in front of her. Aelin sighed, smiled, and embraced them both in one go. Bran and Elise replied eagerly by wrapping an arm each around their mother.

"Bran. Elise. It's good to see you two again." she said.

"Welcome back, Mother." Bran greeted when they stopped hugging.

"How's the trip?" Elise asked, but her brother raised an eyebrow at her. Aelin sighed at her daughter's curiosity.

"I expected it to be horrible, and I was right." she replied. "I should not have listened to Dorian's suggestion."

They all sighed while everyone else present went back to work, Aedion and Lysandra included. Aelin, meanwhile, walked back to the palace with her two children flanking her.

"I suppose you two are prepared to be promoted, right?" she asked them.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Elise said.

"You're always ready, Sister." Bran added as Fleetfoot's head found his hand.

* * *

The ceremony for Master Assassin promotion wasn't much. It was fairly simple. All they had to do is walk down a crowd of Assassins and friends and family members alike, kneel before the Mentor, long cliche speech, knighting-style promotion, and a leap of faith to conclude the ceremony.

Even then, both of them clearly looked nervous. Their nerves were on edge and the hairs on their bodies were standing straight up, well, minus the hair on their heads. Elise saw Aelin in the crowd. Obviously, she wanted to make sure she and Bran didn't screw up in front of their mother.

"Elise, quit peeking out the door." Bran sighed. "You said it yourself that you're ready for this."

"Sorry, Bran." she muttered as she closed the door fully. "This is clearly more nerve wrecking than I thought. Let me think about this. You know, gather my thoughts."

"Just clear your mind of all that and just be part of the ceremony, Elise. It's that simple, even if I'm not at smart as you."

"Easy for you to say, Brother." she murmured. "I even saw Dillon Haviliard in the crowd for some reason."

Bran barely held back a chuckle. Basically, Dillon Haviliard was the son of Dorian Haviliard and his wife, Manon Blackbeak, the ashen haired leader of the witches who serve Adarlan. Crown Prince of his country, Dillon has his father's looks but with some of his mother's features, such as the pale skin, silvery hair, and gold eyes. And Elise has a HUGE crush on him, which Bran never knew about until he eavesdropped on his sister.

"Okay, let's do this..." Bran spoke before he embarrassed himself and his sister with all the stupid things he was about to say. He was right. The ceremony had officially started and music sounded. The two siblings maintained their composure and walked down the aisle together. Every time they walked past two Assassins in between them, those Assassins would salute Bran and Elise. The latter would try her best to not look at Dillon and she managed to hide her red cheeks by looking like she had zero care.

Finally, the two reached the current Mentor of the Chaotic Assassins succeeding their father, Thalia Grace. They kneeled in front of her as she made a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the two initiates kneeling in front of me have accomplished so many things for not just this order, but also this planet as a whole. Their training as Master Assassins have officially been completed as a result of their strength, skill, and tenacity."

Aelin didn't bother to suppress the smile on her face as she stood in the same row as Aedion, Lysandra, Sorscha, and her parents. Thalia continued her speech.

"Now, Brannon, Elise," she continued as she picked up a ceremonial sword of British origin. She tapped the two on their shoulders with the sword before putting it down.

"-arise, for you two are now official Master Assassins."

They stood up in front of the daughter of Zeus, bowed, and turned to face the crowd. While the Assassins saluted them, everyone else burst into cheers. Bran didn't hold back the smile that was growing on his face and so did Elise.

"Now, it is time to truly conclude this ceremony."

The two siblings followed Thalia to the top of the _Altair Exalta_ and saw a haystack at the bottom. Elise didn't bother looking back and made the Leap of Faith, landing safely in the haystack. Thalia stopped Bran before he made his leap.

"You may not be Mentor in the future," she started. "but you'll always be a Master Assassin to us, and surely, your father would be every bit as proud of you and Elise."

The blonde prince of Terrasen smiled. "I know. Thank you, Aunt Thalia."

She let go of Bran's arm and he made his Leap of Faith.

* * *

Later that night, Aelin took off her hooded cape and hung it on her bed.

Well, that bed, she used to share with Percy. That wasn't the only thing in the room that brought back some memories.

Riptide was still on its pedestal in the room. It never left the room, like at all. She glanced at it a bit as she changed clothes.

'Percy...' Aelin thought right as she finished. She had already switched to a plain red shirt and brown trousers. She was only going to be sleeping after all.

Then, it happened.

It was only an hour after she closed her eyes when she heard the sound of metal clanking. Aelin opened her eyes and surveyed her room. There was no one around. The doors to her bathroom and her miniature gym were closed. The queen just shrugged it off then went back to sleep.

Five seconds later, the sounds happened again. Aelin this time, shot up from her bed and grabbed Damaris. She set the sword ablaze in blue fire only to see...

Riptide, still on its pedestal, shaking,

like someone trying to wriggle free of their chains.

Aelin lowered her sword and slowly walked towards Riptide. She wanted to ask herself why the hell was it moving all by itself, but before she could, it disappeared.

Like, Riptide flashed away in a burst of light, leaving nothing but an empty pedestal.

When the same question came back to her mind, she remembered one night she had with Percy...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was one night in their bedroom. Bran had only been three weeks old at this point._

 _The couple was fast asleep, well, except for a scantily clad Aelin, in her red underwear, sort of hidden by the blanket they were using. She opened her eyes and they wandered to Riptide. She let out a loud groan, awaking her dear husband, Perseus Jackson._

 _"Aelin, what's wrong?" he asked her. He was facing the opposite side of the bed and now, he, in his black trousers, turned over to Aelin's direction and wrapped an arm around her._

 _"Has there ever been a time where you lost Riptide?" she asked him._

 _"No. Not really. It was enchanted to come back to me no matter what." Percy explained. "Well, unless I don't have any pockets."_

 _Aelin suddenly felt his soft lips on her cheek. She just smiled._

 _"Go back to sleep, love. It's been quite a long day." Percy told her before he went back to sleep._

* * *

Aelin thought about that explanation. This time, she was so certain now. She was so hopeful now.

Percy might be alive.


	2. A Potential Threat

**Chapter 2: A Potential Threat**

 **Can someone tell me why sometimes the cover image doesn't pop up?**

 **And by the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Bran woke up with a headache. It wasn't that serious, but for some reason, he did have a headache. Must've come from the Leap of Faith. Regardless, he got out of his bed. As soon as he stood up, his muscular body adorned with some Fae tattoos were glistening in the morning sun, mainly because he was only wearing brown trousers.

He switched out of said trousers, took a quick bath, and switched to his Assassin robes. Again, they looked like Shay Cormac's Templar outfit, but had an actual hood and were green and silver in color. Rather than the Templar cross, the symbol of Terrasen, a dark green stag, was emblazoned onto his armor's chest buckle. Goldryn and his hidden blades hung onto him like usual and Brannon Galathynius Jackson was about to start another day.

He kept his hood down because he was in the peaceful indoors after all.

First thing: find Elise. She always starts of the day with a plan in mind.

Bran knocked on her door, which was across the hall from his room, but there was no response.

"Elise?" he called out, but no response, again. Wondering what has been taking her so long, Bran just opened her door. It wasn't locked, for some reason. He entered Elise's room, which was nearly similar to his. No sign of his raven haired sister. Instead, he found a little piece of paper on her bed.

It was note from the looks of it. Instead of taking the obvious route, Bran just activated Eagle Vision. He and Elise inherited it from their father.

Aside from Eagle Vision, both siblings have powers as human-Fae-Olympian hybrids, aside from enhanced reflexes and senses, and being capable of understanding Ancient Greek (a little) and the Fae language. Elise can shift between her human form and control water and Fae form and control fire. Bran can control both, but can't shift.

Anyway, Bran found nothing suspicious. Instead, he just found a vision Elise leaving the room with haste and leaving the paper behind.

Definitely a note. Bran picked it up, read it, and it said,

 _Bran,_

 _I figured you would end up reading this right as you woke up. So, here's what just happened:_

 _While you were fast asleep, I was given a mission by Aunt Thalia. Might take pretty long to complete it. Given the target's security, contacts, and resources, this one might take a full week or two, even with powers. It's not like any of the missions we finished as brother and sister, but I was told I had to do this one alone._

 _I don't know why, but can't doubt Aunt Thalia now, can I?_

 _See you soon, brother._

 _Elise_

Well, spending time with his sister officially flew out the window. He put the note back on the bed and walked out of Elise's room only to run into his mother.

"Oh. Mother. Good morning." he greeted, a little surprised.

"I'm assuming you saw Elise's note?" Aelin asked.

"You knew? How long?"

"Right after I woke up, which is an hour before you woke up." she explained.

"I see."

Bran awkwardly walked away as he heard this. Aelin, meanwhile, just sighed and muttered something. Unfortunately, her eldest child heard this, stopped, and turned around.

"Mother, something wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing. Just something from yesterday's trip." she replied, faking a small smile.

"Hmm...So be it."

Again, Bran just walked away awkwardly. Aelin was lucky that he was a little gullible.

* * *

The day was pretty odd for Bran. This was the first time he couldn't spend time with his sister. He was sure as hell he was going to miss Elise and her ramblings and speeches based on everything she had learned. What she had that Bran never did was an interest in books. Sure, he had read a few books in Orynth's grand library, but Elise's interest in books tops his.

"Bran!" someone called.

The blonde turned around to see none other than Dillon Haviliard, in his blue and white tunic, short blue cape, yellow trousers, and brown boots. He just smiled at the ashen haired prince of Adarlan. Dillon had been his and Elise's only other friend outside of Terrasen. True to his roots as a Crochan from his mother's side, he has a wyvern of his own, an obsidian scaled one named Brimdeth.

"It's a wonder why I heard roaring during breakfast."

"How have you been?" he asked Bran, who just shrugged.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Same here."

The two men went for a walk around the gardens.

"Where's your sister?" Dillon asked as he sat on the nearest bench while Bran remained standing.

"She won't be around for a week or two. Assassin responsibilities, right?" he replied.

"I see."

Silence hit them both as they awkwardly stayed at that one part of the gardens. It felt like millennia when Dillon spoke again.

"Speaking of which," he started as he reached for his pockets. "-I should go back to Adarlan. My parents must be worried. And, can you give this to Elise?"

The ashen haired prince pulled his hand out of his pockets to reveal what looked like a wooden bracelet he carved all by himself. It was light brown in color with a little bit of green and red runes painted on it. Since Dillon did it on his own, there was some irregularity along the edges of the bracelet, and the surface wasn't that smooth.

"It's not much," Dillon started. "but it's something."

Bran just looked at the bracelet and thought about it. Did he have a crush on Elise that they never knew about? Regardless, he took the bracelet and put it in his pocket.

"I'll make sure she gets it. Thanks, Dillon." Bran said. Dillon smiled and gave him a single arm hug before leaving.

* * *

Bran walked down the second story halls of the palace to his sister's room with Dillon's wooden gift in his hand. In Elise's room, he placed the bracelet on the note she left behind then considered writing a note to Elise about it. So, he walked back to his room until his enhanced hearing picked up something.

He heard his mother talking about something. His curiosity got the better of him so he snuck to the nearest balcony and crouched down.

Bran later saw Thalia and Aelin in the gardens. He laid low and avoided making any sounds.

"What's this about an Olympian Civil War back on Earth?" Aelin asked.

"Apparently, after the Third Titan War, there was public backlash against Zeus because he couldn't handle the situation. By the time a select few were left to trust him, Poseidon led the rest of them against Zeus."

"Now that you've summarized this, how long has this war gone?"

"About a month or two. Poseidon has already taken over much of the world. New York and few of the surrounding areas are all that's left."

"And you're telling this to me because?" the blonde demi-Fae asked, crossing her arms.

"Umm..." the daughter of Zeus wondered. "I'm worried of what may happen if Poseidon conquers Earth the way Kronos would have."

Aelin looked very much skeptical and she raised an eyebrow. Bran, meanwhile, seemed surprised. He and Elise learned about their father's lineage as the son of a sea god, but he never expected that said sea god would conquer a world. From what he learned from the Assassins, even gods can be beaten. Also he heard about his father's bastard half brother and ex girlfriend.

"Even if they're gods, Thalia, they are incapable of space combat. We're perfectly safe as their domain restricts them to only being able to use their powers in their world. You told me that once." Aelin spoke.

"We can't risk any form of interplanetary war with Earth." Thalia objected.

"Let Earth handle its own issues. We've got more issues to worry about. Besides, Earth isn't the only planet with humans."

Thalia glared at Aelin, their blue eyes stared each other down attempting to outmatch the other.

"You resent Earth because of what they did to Percy, right?" the daughter of Zeus asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why would I bother helping a world who still resented a hero despite his loyalty to them?" Aelin snarled.

"Thought so. You can't keep this grudge against an entire world forever, Aelin. We have to consider the possibility that Earth will become part of what is practically Star Wars in real life."

"What the hell is Star Wars?"

Bran asked himself the same question. He was never educated in anything Earth related. He considered calling Elise, but she was busy.

"It doesn't matter! You need to act now!" Thalia demanded.

"And why can't you?" Aelin asked.

"We're spread thin as it is with so many issues throughout the galaxy."

"Then that's too bad, because I won't help and that's final."

Bran heard his mother walk away as Thalia sighed.

"Gods, you're so dense."

He heard enough, so he snuck out of the balcony and left.

* * *

Bran turned on the screen in his room. He was enjoying the whole magic and science working together thing a little too much. Hoping that his mother never caught him eavesdropping on them, he set the screen to his favorite intergalactic gladiator show, which involved explosions, censored swear words, and more explosions.

"Bran?" he heard his name being called from his mother's mouth. Hesitating, he opened the door and faked a smile.

"Something wrong, Mother?" he asked.

"I feel...the need to go on a personal retreat." Aelin explained. Bran's mood changed. He looked surprised.

"Am I supposed to lead in your stead? I mean, I have to inherit the throne from you in a year but I guess I shou-"

"No need, my son. Your Uncle Aedion should be able to lead in my stead. Just wait until your sister comes back, okay?"

"Of course, Mother."

They had a quick hug before Aelin left. With his mother out of hearing range, Bran sighed in relief and closed the door. He turned off the screen and crashed on the bed. It wasn't like him to think about something too much, because thinking a lot was Elise's job, and she wasn't here.

Poseidon...he poses a threat not just to Olympus,

but also to his home, Terrasen.

Bran would listen to his mother about his father's exploits as a hero, but then there's the time he was betrayed by those he called friends and family.

He moved on from that.

But this time, Bran didn't want to risk anything to happen to his home, no matter how low the possibility was that Earth is becoming capable of interplanetary war.

If Poseidon were to take over the Earth and become part of the galaxy beyond,

that will send the two planets into an interplanetary war.

Bran didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to at all.

If his mother is unwilling to help, and the Assassins too spread thin to deal with the issue, he had to take the matter into his own hands.

Regardless of what happens to him during and/or after, he would stop Poseidon.

* * *

Later that night, Bran had packed up everything he was going to need for the trip: extra gear, rations, yadda yadda. He figured he might need Elise if she came back. After all, it's only been two days after she left. With that in mind, he wore the same green and silver robes, put all his weapons intact, and took off from his room. Since everyone was busy every damn day, no one will notice he had been gone for a long time.

The problem? How was he supposed to fly out?

The answer? Definitely not the _Jackdaw Ultima_. Aelin took that ship. Luckily for him, he prepared a stealthed shuttle outside the main hangar. How stealthy? Using some old stealth technology used by the Assassins.

"Mystic engine core, ready. Thrusters online, all systems go. Stealth system, activate." he muttered as he punched some buttons and pulled some levers. Bran went invisible and prepared to take off.

The lone soldier managing late night flights gasped awake in time to...not see something fly off into the stars. Sighing, he went back to sleep.

Bran dodged a bullet there, a little too easily I might add.


	3. A Legacy Descends

**Chapter 3: A Legacy Descends**

* * *

For good measure, Bran took out the shuttle's radio system in the middle of nowhere. Add that and the stealth system, and it's like he never existed. It took him a while to (secretly) rig the shuttle with the stealth system, all thanks to mechanical engineering lessons from his (third favorite) Uncle Leo. Okay, that "get rid of the radio" decision was pretty stupid, but he did it already. Thankfully enough, he knew the way to Earth.

Whatever consequences were there for interfering in an affair that wasn't of his world's origin, it didn't matter.

Truth be told, neither Bran nor Elise have ever been to the Milky Way galaxy. Sure, they'd get glimpses of it from time to time, but they never got as close as a look at a planet.

Speaking of planets, Bran finally had Earth in his sight. It looked pretty much the same from his point of view in the shuttle's cockpit. Blue and green.

"Well, let's do this." he muttered to himself. The blonde went to work by checking his gear first, hopefully not having to go back to Terrasen just to get something he forgot.

"Goldryn, check. Hidden Blade, check. Hookblade, check. Extra clothing, check. Consumables, check. Alright, let's go."

Bran was a stickler for close range combat, so he didn't bring a gun, or bow, or crossbow. He preferred small stuff like throwing knives and bombs, especially the ones created by the Ottoman Assassins. Elise was the opposite of that. She liked long ranged combat a lot, and never went up close and personal unless there was no other way.

Speaking of Elise, he wished she tagged along with him, so he left a note in her room, next to Dillon's wooden gift.

He punched the controls and the shuttle blasted off to Earth. Upon atmospheric reentry, the shuttle thankfully didn't start burning to oblivion. Bran was thankful of his transport's structure not failing so quickly. He aimed for North America as his vision was completely blurred by clouds. It was still daytime as he arrived, and he saw it all.

North America clearly wasn't a vacation spot for anyone at its current state. Bran went through worse vacations with his family. But this wasn't a planet full of territorial monsters powered by thermal energy. This was a global warzone.

He saw destroyed buildings, fires, debris, destroyed vehicles, a few corpses, and soldiers clad in blue accompanied by tricked out trucks. Thankfully, they didn't notice him because his ship was in stealth mode. Bran made sure he didn't hit anything random which would give away his position.

That wasn't the point. Bran had to go to New York, the last stronghold that can still hold out against Poseidon.

But first, he needed to park his shuttle somewhere.

And risk losing his only way out to either his enemies or the destruction they were causing.

* * *

It took him exactly five minutes and thirty eight seconds to park his shuttle and keep it invisible. Bran managed to park somewhere peaceful and covered in debris. Needless to say, he was finally in Manhattan, New York.

"Let's go. I should find allies first." he said to himself as he got out of the shuttle.

It didn't take long for him to hear explosions. On instinct, Bran drew Goldryn as he explored his surroundings. He walked through the dirty, cracked, and ruined concrete, jumped over some debris and abandoned vehicles, until the explosions and other noises became louder.

"Sounds like a fight." Bran said, stating the obvious to, again, himself as he sheathed his sword. "I got lonely anyway."

It was time. Everything he learned, be it from simulations in the Animus Omega or from actual training from the Chaotic Assassins, was to be put to use at this hour.

Bran put on his hood and went to work.

He ran up a flipped truck and into the second floor of an abandoned office building. As he entered, the golden haired prince pulled out a bunch of throwing knives.

* * *

Frank Zhang's day was absolutely terrible. A combined army of Atlanteans and traitor demigods attacked right when he and Hazel were visiting their fifteen year old son, Sammy, and his group of Olympian loyalist recruits.

Sammy looked a little like Frank, but had some of Hazel's features, like her dark skin and brown hair. He always wore standard Roman armor.

But hey, no rest for the wicked, right?

"There's more of them coming!" the son of Mars heard his son's shouts.

'Damn Poseidon and his followers, especially that traitor couple.' he thought.

"Son, hang on! I'm coming!" Frank heard his wife's shouting as she ran towards Sammy and shot out a bunch of jewels at the Atlantean army. That didn't faze them from using their new "Laser Tridents": multipurpose weapons used by some of the warriors from Atlantis to either kill from close range or long range. The demigods who joined Poseidon got Atlantean Steel weapons, which had the same properties as Celestial Bronze, but could harm mortals as well.

At the same time, all of Poseidon's warriors got some new standard armor. It was blue and black in color and it looked like some kind of militaristic spacesuit. The helmet had a yellowish visor and it covered the entire face and had a blue plume on top. Officers and other high ranking warriors had a white and black variation. **(AN: I based the standard version on the N7 armor from Mass Effect 3. Officer's armor is based on the Cerberus Assault Armor. The difference is they have plumes on the breather helmets)**

"Stay strong! We can't let them push through!" Frank ordered from the top of a makeshift barricade made of abandoned cars. He shot arrows at the Atlanteans and took out some of them, but his comrades were having a little less luck. Sure they had swords, bows, spears, and even a few guns of their own, but this was harder than they thought. While the loyalist Greek and Roman demigods used the old armor, the volunteer mortals had to use old riot gear and other random means of protection to go with their weapons.

One mortal fired his assault rifle at the advancing Atlanteans, but a Laser Trident blast quickly knocked the gun out of his hands. That was the last gun their force had. It was now down to melee.

"Frank! What do we do?" Hazel asked him as they both got into cover.

"I'll make a diversion. Everyone, take them down!" he ordered.

Frank took off his Praetor cape and turned into a dragon. He flew into the sky and breathed fire at the Atlanteans' tight knit formations, eventually scattering them and setting some on fire. The loyalists charged again with arrows raining down on their enemies. Swords, spears, and shields collided onto each other as the fight raged on. That was only the vanguard of the Atlanteans. Another force right behind them aimed their Laser Tridents at Frank and fired. Yellowish lasers shot at the dragon above them, who could barely dodge them all.

It was only a matter of time before Frank took too many blasts to his draconic face and crashed into a wreckage of cars.

"Frank!" Hazel screamed while she clashed blades with an Atlantean Roman demigod.

"Father!" Sammy screamed as well. He was in the middle of a duel with another sword wielding demigod.

The son of Mars turned back to normal only to see an Atlantean officer point his sword at him.

"Surrender in the name of Lord Poseidon, the rightful king of Olympus!" he snarled.

"Never." Frank spat back, literally.

Angry, the Atlantean officer raised his sword in the air. Frank closed his eyes and waited for the final blow amidst the screams of terror and agony he was hearing.

It never came.

Instead, he opened his eyes and the Atlantean officer was on the ground,

with a silver knife to the back of his neck.

More screams were heard as Frank saw a mysterious figure jump off the nearest building's second floor and onto the nearest pair of Atlantean soldiers, who both somehow got killed on impact. The son of Mars took the opportunity and ran away from the Atlanteans and took down another soldier to be with his family as they routed the vanguard and saw the figure.

It was a man wearing rugged yet sturdy green and silver robes, complete with pouches for whatever dirty tricks he had. The symbol of a stag was adorned on his chest buckle. His true face was hidden underneath his hood. Sheathed on his back was a sword with a dark leather handle with a large ruby as a pommel. It looked familiar to Frank.

"Frank, who is that?" Hazel asked him.

"I don't know, Hazel." he replied, holding onto her hand.

The Atlanteans got out of their shock and pointed their swords and Laser Tridents at the man, who sheathed his sword at his back and raised his hand a little, then swung it at them as a wave of blue fire struck and knocked most of them down. The ones still standing opened fire at the man with their Laser Tridents, but their target reacted quickly and dodged the blasts. He threw more throwing knives which found their necks. After throwing three, the man drew his sword once more and attacked.

The remaining Atlanteans charged at him. Two with swords while one used a Laser Trident. The man parried both swordsmen then turned one into a meat shield. That same meat shield took a laser to the chest which scorched his innards. The man took his sword, turned it into a spear by extending the handle, and threw it at the Atlantean, killing him.

He turned at the last Atlantean, who attacked again with his sword. The man didn't even get his sword back and charged as well. Frank knew this was suicide for a regular man, but he saw some kind of hook pop from the man's bracer and jumped over him, and brought him down to the ground. The same hook went into his throat. With the last Atlantean killed, he went to retrieve his spear and turned it back to its regular sword form.

Frank was in shock. So many questions were in his mind as he saw the sword in the mystery man's hands. He could've sworn he saw that sword before. A few seconds later, it hit him.

"Is that Percy?" he asked Hazel, inciting a string of murmurs among their force.

"Frank, that's impossible. Percy died fighting Kronos years ago." she replied.

"But he's holding Percy's sword."

The son of Mars decided to approach the man who did the same thing. Hazel, Sammy, and the others followed.

"Percy, is that you?" Frank asked the green-clad man.

"Frank, that's not Percy!" Hazel said aloud as the man spoke.

"You're right. I'm not Perseus Jackson. I'm his son."

That one statement made Frank, Hazel, and pretty much everyone jump back in surprise. The man took his hood off to reveal a handsome young man who looked twenty years old with majestic golden hair and sky blue eyes ringed with bloody red. He just raised his hand in a greeting manner.

"I'm Brannon, but my friends and sister call me Bran."

"You're...Percy's son?" Hazel asked. "You're older than my son!"

"Wait, how did you get that sword?" Frank asked Bran this time.

"This sword, Goldryn, my mother gave it to me. It belonged to my father." he replied.

"Who's your mother?"

"Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. I'm pretty sure your gods have met her. Anyway, I'm here to help out with your Poseidon issue."

"Wait! Swear on the River Styx that you're telling the truth so we can trust you!" Hazel ordered. Everyone started nodding in agreement, much to Bran's confusion.

"Okay...I swear on the River Styx that I have been telling the truth that I am Percy Jackson's son and I'm here to help you guys."

Lightning flashed and nothing happened to him.

"Well, you're helping out alright. Follow us." Frank told him.

Bran just shrugged and followed them.

Little do they know, a mysterious woman clad in black with a bow in her hands was observing the battle from above.

"This just got interesting." she spoke to herself in a British accent.

* * *

Bran was hoping Olympus was like some crazy magical place every kid would go to. When he stepped out of the elevator with the son of Mars who introduced himself as Frank, it was the exact opposite of that.

It was in shambles. Buildings were destroyed, status were defaced. Hell, there were even some fires that haven't been put out.

"The hell happened here?" he asked Frank as they walked to the Olympian palace.

"How did you even find out about the war here?" Frank asked Bran instead.

"I...eavesdropped on my mother. She was unwilling to help but she'll be on a personal retreat for a while."

"You mentioned you have a sister, right?"

"Yeah. Elise. She's a year younger than me."

"I see. Come on. I'm taking you to meet what's left of us."

Bran was clearly not as excited as Frank had expected.

As they entered the palace, the golden haired prince wondered how many people even lived here. It was, needless to say, big. Very big.

"Okay," Frank started when they reached the end of the hall and an ornate door. "welcome to the throne room of Olympus."

The door opened and Bran stepped inside,

and the first thing he sees is a golden hammer flying towards him, which he barely dodged.

"Who is this mortal?!" a man's loud and gruff voice echoed through the halls. That's when Frank stepped in as loud shouts echoed so much Bran couldn't understand what the f*** they were talking about.

"Lord Zeus, this is Bran. He's Percy's son." the son of Mars explained.

The instant he said that, it was like someone had just pressed a mute button. The entire throne room was in deep silence. Without the screaming, Bran could actually look at the remaining Olympians eye to eye. He saw some of their pictures back during Assassin training as part of the whole "even gods can be beaten" lecture and recognized them all to be Zeus, Hera, Hephaestus, Athena, and Apollo.

"He's not lying, Dad." the latter spoke up as he fiddled his harp a little. Bran was wondering who were on Poseidon's side. He could never understand how these gods even feel right now.

"You're Percy's son?" Apollo asked. "Damn, kid."

"Sure, I am. Look, I came here to help out because my mother wasn't willing to." Bran explained.

"Your mother? That...blonde fire woman?" Zeus asked gruffly. His tone was making the golden haired prince a little steamed.

"My mother has a name, you know, Lord Zeus." he said stubbornly, making Zeus jump from his throne and point his bolt at Bran.

"How dare you say that to your superior!" he roared, but got smacked at the back of the head by Hera.

"Zeus, this is one of the few reasons why half of the Olympians and most of the minor gods turned on us. The other one involves Perseus' sacrifice."

"What do you mean by that?" Bran asked the queen of Olympus.

"My idiot husband mocked your father right after Kronos fell. Surprisingly enough, Poseidon remained silent as many of us yelled at Zeus. Then, the next thing we knew, that sly sea god turned on us and so did many minor gods and nearly half the Olympian council, most likely using their anger towards Zeus to do so." Hera explained. Athena was the one who spoke this time.

"We spent so much of our time yelling at Father so much that we didn't notice Poseidon acting somewhat shifty. I should've went after him before this war even started. It's our fault."

"Who else is on your side?" Bran asked.

"We have Hades, Artemis, Boreas, Iris, and a few others on our side. They're around the world, taking on some of the Atlantean armies. Every other Olympian and minor god went with Poseidon, and that traitor couple, Markus and Annabeth." Hephaestus replied. "Ugh. Hearing those two names makes my blood boil."

"I should've known better, especially my daughter. I never expected her to turn against Olympus just to be with her stupid spouse." the goddess of wisdom looked down on the floor with shame.

"I suppose..." Bran started. "the unexpected can happen, even if it seems impossible to happen."

"Wow. You are awesome." Apollo clapped. "Again! Again! Try making your statement into poetry."

"Nah. My sister would goad me so much into doing it."

"You have a sister?" Hera asked. "Never mind. We appreciate your help a lot, Bran."

"Are you sure we need his help?" Zeus whispered into his wife's ear.

"Yes, we do. Now, shut up." Hera spat back.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Bran asked. "Even from the doorway?"

All the Olympians looked at him.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand." Hera started. "Are you sure about helping us?"

"I'm sure as hell." the golden haired prince affirmed.

"Good. I'll get a tent for you. You will take orders from Praetor Zhang over there." the goddess said, pointing at the son of Mars. "His orders will come from yours truly."

Bran bowed with respect.

"I will not let you down, Lady Hera."


	4. Strike Back

**Chapter 4: Strike Back**

 **Okay, I might have to point out something here: ALL enemy grunts, be it legit Atlanteans, or demigods, or mortals, will be called Atlanteans collectively.**

 **Also, do people still read crossovers?**

* * *

Bran never understood this kind of magic at all. Hera promised him a magical tent and it was just a plain old ridge tent with light brown color. He pitched it in an abandoned office building, for some reason.

He felt like a golden haired idiot.

"Such godly power and all I get is a regular ridge tent? I'm starting to regret this." he muttered to himself as he entered the tent, only for his jaw to drop on the floor.

It did look like a magical yet plain old ridge tent on the outside, but the inside, was just astonishing for him.

The interior of the tent was like the size of his and Elise's rooms (which were almost the same size) combined. Golden walls lined the entire space, which housed pretty much everything Bran would need for what he was getting himself into. The entire shelter included a bedroom, miniature fridge, oven, bathroom, and for some reason, an old ass radio.

"Holy crap." he muttered to himself.

Bran decided to crash into the bed, dropping Goldryn on the ground with a loud clang. He put his head on the soft white pillows that made him feel at home.

Speaking of home, he was so dead once he comes back to Terrasen,

if he was still alive at the end of this whole ordeal.

Which seemed a little unlikely now that he thought about it.

The radio suddenly came alive, causing Bran to shoot up and grab Goldryn on instinct. He heard voices come from the radio, making him sigh and sheath his longsword. He walked over to it and tuned it a little until the voices were finally clear (though there was still some static). He heard Frank and Hazel's voices.

"Brannon? This is Frank. Meet me outside the office building you're camped in. We have orders from Lady Hera."

He wondered if he should reply, then decided to reply.

"Sure thing. Give me a second." he said anyway.

Bran proceeded to check the miniature fridge, grab a can of Coca Cola, not that he knew what it was, and lastly walk out of the tent.

* * *

Bran found a small force of loyalists with Frank and Hazel at the helm.

The son of Mars looked different the last time they met, which was a few hours ago. He was now wearing his Praetor's cape again, a newer set of golden Roman armor, and his bow was slung on his back with a quiver of arrows. Hazel was dressed similarly, minus the cape and her spatha was sheathed on her belt.

And for once, Bran had a good look at their son, whom he assumed, was the teenager standing between them.

He looked like Frank alright, but had some of Hazel's features. He wore standard Roman armor and a short sword was sheathed on his belt and he also held a shield.

"Why are you holding a can of Coke?" Frank asked Bran.

"Oh, I just gulped this down as I walked out of the building." he replied and threw the can away, not that anyone cared, since it was global war. "So, what's the plan?"

"Ever heard of Greek Fire?" Hazel asked him.

"Nope." Bran sighed. "Well, what's it supposed to be?"

He hated it when he knew nothing of the situation, even though knowing everything was Elise's job, assuming she was here with him.

"Green stuff, very flammable and destructive, extremely hard to put out." the daughter of Pluto explained.

"So, it's bomb material, like shrapnel and datura powder."

"Okay..." Frank started. "turns out Poseidon's forces have a large amount of that stuff somewhere nearby. We have to get it from them so we can boost our defenses."

"I assume you have a plan?" Bran spoke.

"We strike them at night. We make a diversion while you take the Greek Fire. But first, we need to scout out the area where they're keeping it."

"Which is?"

"The ruins of Newark Liberty International Airport. Come, I'm taking us there."

Confused, the blonde followed Frank down the ruins of New York.

* * *

Bran found it amazing and a little messed up that he was riding Frank, in his dragon form, to the airport. Truth be told, he's never flown on a wyvern back home. This was the closest he could get for now. After a few more minutes of more flying (and getting bugs in his mouth), the two finally landed somewhere as Frank turned back to his human form.

"I'm surprised you're not surprised." he pointed out.

"Wyverns are common in our world." Bran replied as they walked. "I have a friend who owns wyverns, and a friend of my mother's who can transform into any living creature. Aunt Lysandra could teach you a few things about shapeshifting."

"I would like to see that. Wait, we're here."

Both men crouched down and observed Newark Liberty International Airport, which was turned into a makeshift base. Atlantean soldiers scouted out all threats from a distance. Makeshift watchtowers were built around the boundaries of the airport. The car rental station wasn't even touched.

"I can't see anything else other than hostiles and structures." Frank spoke. Bran sighed and activated Eagle Vision. Same thing. All the Atlanteans were marked red but he saw a golden trail from one of the terminals.

"I got it." the golden haired prince said, deactivating his power. "They're keeping the fire in the terminals."

"You sure?"

"I trust my gut, but we better move quick because they're probably moving them somewhere else."

* * *

"You sure about this, Frank?" Hazel asked him. They were gathered in the office building with Bran.

"I don't see any other option than the plan we came up with." he replied. "I will be the main diversion while you, Sammy, and the rest of the guys are going to distract the rest of them long enough for Bran to grab the Greek Fire."

"I doubt grabbing that much bomb material is simple, even for a guy like me." Bran pointed out. "Besides, there is no chance in hell am I going back in that place repeatedly."

"Then what do we do?" Hazel asked again.

"I've got one idea." Bran said. "Do whatever with two terminals full of them, then blow up the last one."

The two Roman demigods looked at him like he was insane.

"But Lady Hera's orders say we take the Greek Fire from them." Frank pointed.

"Didn't say anything about how much we have to take. It's best if we use our time wisely because our window is short and closing pretty fast."

Frank and Hazel looked at each other first, then at Bran again.

"This is not going well in our report, but so be it." the former spoke.

* * *

Night time...

It was time to raid the outpost. Everyone was dressed and armed to the teeth. Bran refilled his pouches with throwing knives and random bombs. He kept his hood off for now. Luckily, they didn't start smelling yet, since he forgot to wash them before leaving. If they did start smelling, then he'd blame it on the debris around him.

While Frank flew there in dragon form with Hazel and Sammy, Bran was stuck with the rest of the loyalists, on modified vehicles. And right now, he was inside a vehicle which reminded him of a banana.

For the whole trip, he fell asleep, dropping Goldryn on the floor. In a few seconds, he was dreaming.

* * *

 _Dreamscape_

 _Bran was confused as hell at what was going on. This has never happened to him before back home. It wasn't the Bleeding Effect. He has never been in the Animus Omega for a year. The last time he did, hallucinations of Edward Kenway didn't leave him alone for a week. He wondered if his father ever experienced the Bleeding Effect._

 _Back to the matter at hand,_

 _'Where am I?' he thought constantly. Only thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of fantasy town with wooden buildings and a cobblestone road. He noticed that there was also a castle made of glass._

 _He heard sounds of people talking and often screaming. Bran turned around to see a large crowd of people gathered for something._

 _Intrigued, he walked over to the crowd to check it out. As he touched the nearest man in his brown tunic, his hand phased through the man's body._

 _Bran wanted to shout, but it won't help. Instead, he phased through the crowd and saw three somewhat familiar figures._

 _One was a young man who wore a blue tunic and matching trousers and a sword hung on his belt. The other man wore some steel armor with a sword in his hands. The last figure was wearing a black jacket, yellow corset, brown trousers, and black boots. Bran's eyes widened with shock._

 _"Uncle Dorian...Uncle Chaol...Mother..." he muttered._

 _He noticed they were looking up in the sky and he saw it: a purple rift in the sky. More chatter rang into Bran's ears when a mysterious shape started to come out of the rift._

 _It looked...human._

 _Everyone around backed away as the shape crashed on the road with a cloud of smoke._

 _Bran backed away as the smoke cleared and saw a young man with black hair, wearing a jacket, blue shirt, pants, and boots._

 _It was his father._

 _"Father..." he muttered._

 _"Bran..." Young Aelin suddenly spoke. Said man's eyes widened and looked at her._

 _"Bran!"_

* * *

"Bran? Wake up..." someone's voice rang into his ears. It was Hazel.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

"For the whole trip. Come on, Frank's giving orders" she said as she walked out of the vehicle.

Bran sighed and he picked up his sword, sheathed it, and walked out.

He found Frank giving orders to everyone. The son of Mars turned to Bran and waved at him.

"It's time, Bran. I will take the Greek Fire in Terminal A. You take the one in Terminal B." he said to him.

"Sure thing." Bran replied.

"Alright, let's get to work. For Olympus!"

"For Olympus!" the other loyalists chanted.

Bran didn't join. Instead, he just sighed and flipped his hood on.

'Time to get to work.' he thought.

* * *

Bran hid underneath an old rental car as he waited for Frank and the others to start the diversion. Luckily for him, none of the searchlights have found him, since he was covered by an abandoned hunk of metal. He wondered what was taking them so long.

'Now I wish the hygienic facilities in this place were still active.' he thought, until explosions and battle cries were heard.

'Time to go.'

Bran rolled out from under the car and ran into the emergency exit, sneaking past Atlanteans along the way. As soon as he entered the airport, he was in a tight hallway to the rest of the building. He took cover in the shadows of the hallway as Atlantean soldiers ran by. With the coast clear, he ran out and looked for signs.

'Alright, where is Terminal B?' he thought to himself. Bran luckily found a sign and followed it. He really needed to get is done and dusted. In his haste, he didn't notice that his footsteps were heard by a pair of Atlanteans.

"Hey! Who are you?!" one of them spoke, before a silver knife found his throat.

Both enemies dropped dead with knives on their necks as Bran sprinted past them. A few more meters later, he saw more guards, so he hid behind a booth. He peeked over and saw four guards: one with a Laser Trident and the three used swords.

'Easy pickings.' he thought as he pulled out a cherry bomb.

Bran discreetly threw the bomb from his cover and it hit the wall, making a loud, high pitched sound as it did. The guards were instantly alarmed.

"What was that?!"

"It came from over there!"

With the idiotic guards, going towards the wall, Bran struck. He plunged his hidden blades in the first three discreetly right as the Laser Trident soldier turned around from the wall, prompting the blonde to stab him in the throat with his Hookblade. With the four killed, Bran proceeded to accomplish his mission, but there was just one last obstacle.

Two guards, but they weren't like the Atlanteans. They were...way different.

Instead of looking like astronaut soldiers, they were mechanical killing machines. They were pretty tall, with their human shaped faces, single eye for their vision, four arms with blades for hands, and a dark blue and gold chassis. Printed on the automaton's chest was a triangle with a trident in it.

"What the hell is this thing?" Bran muttered as he drew his sword, now that he was seen.

Without any other thing to do, the automaton charged at Bran with speed he thought was impossible for a seven foot mechanical monster. The automaton attacked first, swinging at Bran's head to plop it off. He parried and jumped over the second blade when it swung low.

The prince's instincts took over. He set Goldryn on fire and quickly slashed at the automaton's unprotected side. It didn't destroy it completely, but it sure took a hard blow. The automaton staggered back before attacking Bran again, despite the fact that its circuits were on fire. It swung an arm again, but it was stalling. Bran had it in the ropes, so he cut the head off with one fatal swipe before running towards Terminal B.

The next thing he found was a pile of crates the size of a lakeside cabin with green things oozing out.

Bran was clearly unamused. He found his objective, but how the hell was he supposed to carry all that Greek Fire?

Part of him wanted to take one crate then blow up the rest, the other part wanted to take it all somehow.

He needed time to think, but the explosions and noises were getting louder. He didn't have much time to make a choice.

He finally made his decision, and he was definitely not going to regret it.

* * *

Dragon form Frank was beginning to regret this plan. He was breathing fire here, throwing debris there, and smashing automatons EVERYWHERE.

And at the same time, he was carrying as much Greek Fire crates as he could cary with his claws and feet.

"Frank! We're losing men! We gotta go!" he heard Hazel cry out from down below.

She was right. One by one, they were losing comrades. A mortal on their side got decapitated by an automaton, and a loyalist daughter of Hermes was shot with arrows to the chest, leaving her on the tarmac dying of quick blood loss.

As much as he didn't want to leave Bran behind, he sighed and turned to Terminal C, where he launched a fireball. It broke the glass and ignited the Greek Fire inside, destroying that part of the airport in a green blaze.

What he didn't expect was an explosion from Terminal B.

Frank didn't have time to figure out what was going on. They had to go before more of their allies died.

He wanted to apologize to Bran when this was all over, assuming he made it out alive.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Somewhere away from the airport, Frank turned back to his regular form as he set the Greek Fire down and regrouped with Hazel, Sammy, and whoever was left of their ranks. They were all bruised and scarred and their weapons, armor, and clothes were torn, cracked, and just broken.

"Where's Bran?" Hazel asked.

Frank just stared at his wife and kid, which gave out the obvious answer. Before anyone else could react, a voice called out,

"Looking for me?"

Everyone turned to see Bran, his green and silver robes covered in soot. Before they could ask him questions, he just made a small smile.

"Well? Let's go back." he said simply.

No one bothered to go against his word. They packed all the Greek Fire they had and left.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The mysterious woman in black was walking amidst a trail of bodies of loyalists and Atlanteans alike. She finally stopped when she was close enough to the green blaze that engulfed Newark Liberty International Airport Terminal B.

"Looks like it's time..." she spoke in her hardened British accent as the fire shed enough light to reveal her eyes of gleaming silver, the only part of her face not hidden.


	5. Silver Eyes, Silver Lining

**Chapter 5: Silver Eyes, Silver Lining**

* * *

"What happened to you?" Hazel asked Bran as they reentered Manhattan with their pilfered supply of Greek Fire.

"I blew up Terminal B with the Greek Fire." he explained. "I thought you guys weren't gonna last long if I stayed, so I blew it up."

"Luckily for you, you were right. We couldn't last long. No doubt they're going to plan to retaliate."

"Why can't they just send all their available men here?"

"They're not capable of that." Frank cut in as they walked through the ruins. Sammy, meanwhile, lead the loyalists in bringing in the Greek Fire. "Poseidon needs every available soldier he has to secure the rest of the world, or they would rebel. We're trying to make sure we don't end up like them."

"Your kid sure is a hard worker." Bran noticed.

"You're not?" Hazel asked.

"I've got a throne to inherit in a year. You expect me to not be a hard worker?" Bran spoke incredulously.

"Throne? Your mother's?"

"Aye. Being the crown prince and eldest son of a queen has its responsibilities."

"I suppose that's true."

"See you around?"

"Sure thing." Frank said.

As the couple left to manage the remnants of their force, Bran was escorted back to his tent via the banana vehicle aka the bus. He was tired as hell. His robes were still covered in soot and so were a part of his blonde hair.

Bran walked up to his tent and entered. The first thing he did was take off his robes and weapons, leaving him in his plain blue sleeveless shirt, which exposed the Fae tattoos on his right arm, and a pair of brown trousers.

He went straight to the bathroom, and took a bath.

* * *

"Praetor Zhang, report." Hera ordered. She was the only one in the throne room along with Athena and Apollo.

"We've deprived Poseidon's forces in the area of Greek Fire, and stole some for ourselves." Frank replied.

"I hope this strengthens our forces. Most of our forces around the world are in hiding." the goddess of wisdom explained. "Zeus was captured by Ares, Aphrodite, and my daughter."

"That's bad." Frank said, looking a little mortified.

"If this keeps up, Olympus and the whole world will fall to Poseidon's hands. It's bad enough he managed to ally himself with the people who funded the Second Titan War and the Giant War."

"Triumvirate Holdings is still everywhere around the world even after Nero and the other emperors were finally killed for good." Apollo added.

"Regardless, good work, Praetor Zhang." Hera said. "Rest easy while you can. How's Bran?"

"He's fine, Lady Juno."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Bran was fast asleep on his bed, after spending another hour washing his robes of dirt. He was snoring so loudly that if he was back in Terrasen, the whole palace might have heard him. Again, he had another dream.

* * *

 _Dreamscape_

 _He had to start getting used to this sudden increase in dreams because this one was pretty odd._

 _He was in some old gardens. They weren't the royal gardens in Orynth. They were different._

 _Bran saw younger versions of his mother and father. Percy was playing with what looked like a small golden furred dog and Aelin was sitting on a bench, looking at who knows what was in some bags._

 _He realized his dreams involved his parents' past._

 _Which was something he didn't have to know since his mother already explained that while he and Elise were kids._

 _Bran watched as his parents kissed for the first time. He also saw younger versions of Dorian, Chaol, and Nehemia watching it unfold from behind some bushes._

 _This was weird for Bran. Now, he just wanted to get out._

* * *

He heard screams and explosions. Bran shot up out of his bed and hastily put on his robes and grabbed all his pouches and sword. When he ran out of the tent, he saw smoke coming from outside the office building. He ran to the edge to see what was going on.

He saw green fires erupt and people running around, trying to stop it.

"Wh...What the...What the hell just happened?!" he stammered a little as he ran towards the ground level and outside the building.

Pandemonium.

"What's going on?!" he asked a loyalist he grabbed by the arm. The man's eyes were wide open, his vest was torn, and he had ashes on his face.

"Someone blew up the Greek Fire we took!" he screamed at Bran's face, who ignored all the saliva that hit his face.

"Anyone dead?" the golden haired prince asked.

"No, but Sammy lost a foot in the blast, literally!"

'Oh, crap.' Frank and Hazel won't be happy about this.

Bran used his Eagle Vision amidst the chaos and scanned for any suspicious people. He couldn't find anyone highlighted red or gold,

until he saw a figure with a gold aura from the rooftop that was barely within his vision.

Bran deactivated Eagle Vision and ran towards the building in front of the one where the aura emanated from. Because there were no available ledges, he had to run up the stairs. By the time he reached the third floor, the figure was gone. However, he used Eagle Vision and saw a gold figure, obviously female, run away.

She stood on an apartment building, as Bran noted. He jumped out of the building and ran up the wall, following a mysterious figure trying to run from him.

Bran hopped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to chase down the mysterious woman. She was wearing all black, so he couldn't get any details from her. So, he threw a throwing knife at her leg. Unfortunately, the woman sensed it coming and dodge rolled to her front. Fortunately, she halted her momentum as it would have sent her flying over the edge of the rooftop.

"Hold it! Stop!" Bran yelled, drawing Goldryn and pointing it at her. The woman was wearing what looked like pitch black leather armor that covered her entire body, complete with a hood. She was also holding a bow on her left hand and a quiver was strapped on her back. There's even a strange looking curved sword with a curved dagger attached to the crossguard on her belt.

"So, you're the one who gave us so much trouble, am I right, lad?" she asked in an accent unfamiliar to Bran, until it clicked that the woman's accent was British, like the Frye twins.

"Who are you?"

She turned around and took off her hood and black mouth mask to reveal a beautiful young woman with fair skin, brown hair tied to a bun, and sparkling silver eyes. She was emanating an aura that intrigued Bran. He was partly angry at her, but partly drawn to her. **(Face claim: Felicity Jones. AN Sorry. Can't resist)**

"You can say I'm the one who brought your house down." she said as a grin formed on her face.

"You blew up the Greek Fire we stole? You work for Poseidon?" Bran asked, tightening his grip on his sword.

"It's already obvious, you bumbling idiot." the woman said, frowning.

"A comrade of mine lost his foot in the blast! And he's only fifteen!" Bran yelled, already getting angry.

"Then I apologize for that. My sole mission was to stop the loyalists from using that Greek Fire. Having someone lose one of the parts right as I shot my arrow at the crates wasn't part of the plan."

"Still your fault, woman!" he screamed.

"It was never my intention in the first place to hurt your friend."

Bran wanted to hear no more of this. He threw a blue fireball at the woman while he charged with Goldryn. She rolled underneath the fireball and met Bran's sword with her own. She suddenly kicked Goldryn away and knocked the blonde down with her bow. She sheathed her sword and nocked an arrow. The woman aimed her arrow at Bran, who saw this and rolled away. Before the woman could fire, he discreetly threw a throwing knife at the arrow, destroying it.

Bran got up and knocks the woman's bow away, forcing them into hand to hand combat. Both fought as equals. Bran was clearly frustrated by this. Sure, it was not like him to hit a woman, but this woman was trying to kill him right now!

Bran ducked underneath the woman's right hook, then ran onto the edge, and rebounded for a hard flying punch to the woman's temple, knocking her back, but not down. Before he could strike again, she hit him in the skull at 200 mph roundhouse kick. Only this time, Bran got knocked down...again.

"You can't beat me." she spoke.

"At least tell me your name." Bran groaned as he put a hand on his head.

"You can call me Lianna, but you'll be too dead to remember it anyway." the woman, now calling herself "Lianna", snarled as she drew her sword and put its curved metal blade on Bran's neck.

She didn't get her chance to slit his neck when a blazing hot fireball zoomed towards her. She rolled out of the way, picked up her bow, and ran as Frank, in his dragon form, spewed more red hot flames at her, leaving Bran speechless.

Frank stopped flying and shot a stream of fire towards the night sky in anger.

* * *

Bran stayed in that same rooftop he fought Lianna on for the rest of the night. So many questions were in his head.

Who was that woman? How was she so skilled? Why did she work of Poseidon?

"DAMN IT!" Bran heard Frank's screams of anger. He didn't dare face the son of Mars for failing to stop Lianna for injuring his son.

What was he going to do?

He stood up from the edge of the rooftop and walked to Olympus.

* * *

"What?!" Hera asked. The only ones present other than the queen were Hestia, Artemis and Hades.

"The Greek Fire we took was destroyed by a woman working for Poseidon's army." Bran explained. "Sammy lost a foot in the blast."

"Frank and Hazel must be furious." Hades wondered.

"Yeah. I couldn't bear facing them for the weight of my failure." Bran said, looking at the marble floor in shame.

"What does this woman look like?" Hera asked Bran.

"Fair skinned, had tied up brown hair, silvery eyes,-"

"Silver eyes?" Artemis spoke up, then it all dawned on her. "No...it can't be...I...I thought..."

She started welling up some tears.

"What's going on here?" Bran asked the crying goddess. Apparently, the Olympians understood what was going on.

"It must be Lianna..." Hades said. "This must be why I never felt her soul enter the Underworld."

"Wait...how do you kno..."

It hit him. Lianna has silver eyes, and so does Artemis.

"Is she...is she your daughter?" Bran asked, stating what was obvious.

"Yes. She is my daughter." Artemis replied, wiping away her tears.

"But...how? You're a maiden goddess, right?" he asked again.

"Young Brannon," Hera started. How she found out his real name, Bran had no damn clue. "-do you know how Athena bears her children?"

"Parthogenesis. Why?" Bran asked.

"Well, she isn't the only goddess capable of that. All other goddesses are capable of utilizing parthogenesis without giving up their virginity."

"But...why?"

"You may think that just because I am who people think I am," Artemis started. "you'd assume I hated men? No. The very first man I've ever considered respectful and worthy was your father. However, this time, it was different."

"What time are you talking about?!"

"Brannon," Hestia spoke from behind him. She was in her 16 year old form with her orange robes and blazing hair. "pay attention. Let me explain."

This was taking too long for Bran, but he might as well get it over with. He turned to the eldest Olympian and allowed her to explain.

"Artemis...she met a young soldier from England, named Alex Trine. This was truly different from the situation she had with your father. This wasn't just respect. This was love. Alex was so respectful towards women and so handsome that he had grabbed Artemis' attention."

This was shocking enough for the golden haired prince. He was obviously thinking how a man hating goddess could fall in love with a mortal man.

"They met and became more than friends pretty quickly." Hestia explained. "Before they could...well...do the thing,...Artemis stopped him, explaining her vows as a maiden goddess, but he was okay with it."

"Aunt, let me take over, please." the moon goddess said. With a nod, Hestia allowed Artemis to continue the story.

"So, anyway, as much as I loved Alex, I didn't want to break my maiden vows. However, I decided to get help from Athena and utilize parthogenesis. That is how Lianna was born, about a few months into the Third Titan War, long before your father stepped in."

'So she's like...younger than me but older than Elise.' Bran thought.

"When Lianna was born," Artemis started again. "my world changed. She was so beautiful that I just loved her dearly. So, in the midst of the war, I took her to England to show her to Alex. Then, it happened."

"What happened?" Bran asked.

"I was ambushed by Oceanus and Hyperion. I almost dropped Lianna but the two of them proceeded to beat me until I lost my grip over her. I blacked out, then the next thing I saw was Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia helping me up."

"And Lianna?"

"The Titans took her, and they killed Alex too..."

Artemis started crying again.

"But how did she end up working for Poseidon?"

"That's something we don't know." Hades said.

"With this in mind, now how do we act?" Hera asked.

"Brannon, I'm giving you one task, and I need you to follow it well." Artemis spoke up.

"What would that be, Lady Artemis?"

"Bring Lianna back. I don't care if everyone else wants her dead. Please..."

Bran looked at the auburn haired goddess with pity and concern. It may be true that Lianna was some sort of assassin working for Poseidon, but in his eyes, she was worth saving.

"I know that this won't be easy, but I promise you that I will find some way to redeem her, even if it kills me."


	6. The Price of Faith

**Chapter 6: The Price of Faith**

* * *

Bran never said a word about the task Artemis had given him. Obviously, none of the loyalists should hear about it. They would be against the idea of redeeming a woman who cost one of their own his foot. His only remedy for that would be to get a prosthetic, and it hopefully wouldn't take long for Sammy to get used to it.

As he walked out of the Empire State Building, he wandered through the ruins of Manhattan.

"What do I do?" Bran asked himself.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" a familiar voice sounded.

He paled at the voice. The blonde turned around to see Frank. Standing with him was a mortal man wearing pilfered riot gear and holding a sword.

"I'm..." Bran started. If there was one thing that wasn't helpful in his current situation, it was that he was a terrible liar. "thinking about some way to deal with Lianna."

"I think you mean...kill her."

"Uh...yeah. I was thinking about that."

"Well, I do have a plan."

"What would that be?"

Frank gestured for the man to say something.

"When we investigated the damage she caused, turns out not all of the Greek Fire crates were destroyed. So, the plan is to lure her into one of the abandoned apartment rooms, fill it with Greek Fire, and blow her to the Underworld. I'm sure she'll rot in Asphodel where she belongs." the man said like he was the biggest brain in the universe, which he probably wasn't.

Bran wished he could tell them how stupid of an idea it was (which was true), but he didn't want them to be suspicious. Instead, he just went along with it.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked Frank.

"Just follow Andrew's orders and we should be good to go."

With that, the son of Mars turned into an eagle and flew off. Bran sighed. This might be short but difficult.

* * *

Bran forgot to ask the mortal man named Andrew how the hell were they supposed to lure Lianna in an abandoned apartment rigged with Greek Fire, and the whole plan had to be done by him alone. He felt like an idiot.

There was no lighting in the apartment, probably to hide the Greek Fire crates, no single way to keep himself entertained, and most importantly, no food! He was already starving.

'THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!' Bran thought to himself as he sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed with one another. 'HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO WORK AGAINST SOMEONE WHO CAN SHOOT GREEK FIRE FROM A LONG DISTANCE AWAY?!'

It hit him because he forgot one thing.

Lianna was a daughter of Artemis, and she could pin a fly to a wall from like a city's length away.

What if she saw the Greek Fire and is now about to shoot it?

Bran stood up and looked out the broken glass windows for any figures.

No sign of Lianna on any rooftops.

He sighed in relief.

But still, he was starving.

Damn loyalists, not giving him food. He remembered Andrew's words precisely.

 _"Once the deed is done, you get to eat. It won't take too long now, right."_

The blonde sat back down and waited for whatever the hell was going to happen. It's been an hour ever since he sat in the apartment and his robes were already dirty, and he didn't even draw his weapons on anyone yet.

He wished he could find the mortal guy's brain and give it a hard punch.

"Looking for me?" he heard a voice.

Bran felt paler than when he heard Frank. He turned around and saw Lianna smirking at him. Her hood was off and she again showed her tied up brown hair.

"How long were you there?" he asked her.

"A few seconds. I see this is some elaborate explosive trap the loyalists have set up, with such handsome bait."

The blonde suddenly found himself blushing at the British demigod's statement.

"Well, you got me." he admitted. "You here to kill me?"

"Why kill you now?" she asked him. "There's no point in killing a hungry and most probably tired-of-waiting-for-stuff opponent. Where's the fun in that, lad?"

The silver eyed assassin pulled out a packet the shape and size of a ration bar.

"Eat up. Prepare for the next time we meet." she spoke as she threw the packet at Bran, which he caught.

"You didn't put poison in this, right?" Bran asked. "You should know I can tell whether this thing is poisoned or not."

"Oh don't worry." Lianna started as she walked out the window. "I didn't. See you around..."

"Brannon." he said.

"Don't care. See you around, handsome."

With that, she just jumped out.

Bran just stood there, holding onto the packet Lianna gave him in his confused stupor. He noticed there was something written on the packet. It said,

"Come find and fight me if you're bored. Makes it all the more easy to kill you."

'Not sure if this is a threat, or she's just flirting with me.' Bran sighed. He opened the packet to reveal a yellowish pastry he recognized as ambrosia, which he ate up.

* * *

Bran finally had enough of waiting for any of the loyalists after about thirty minutes and forty eight seconds after Lianna left. He stormed out of the apartment and tried to find any loyalists.

Instead, he heard indistinct chatter and idiotic screams.

The blonde groaned and ran out of the apartment complex.

He looked around and saw the loyalists, who appeared to be carrying glass bottles. However, said loyalists dropped their bottles on the ground and started running like drunken chickens.

It hit Bran pretty hard.

'THEY WERE GETTING DRUNK THE WHOLE TIME?!' he thought angrily.

A part of him wanted to help, the other part didn't. Bran couldn't believe that while he sat in the apartment, angry and hungry until Lianna gave him ambrosia, the loyalists he was sworn to trust were drowing themselves in alcohol?! And during a war out of all times?! And how the hell did they get their hands on alcohol in the first place?!

His anger rose to the boiling point. Blue flames sprouted around him. The leftover alcohol bottles were starting to shake until the glass exploded. The drunken loyalists looked around, confused as to why their bottles exploded. They didn't notice two things.

One was an angry human-Fae-Olympian hybrid prince-assassin, and the other was a freaking army of Atlanteans. The loyalists were still drunk as hell.

'GODDAMNIT! NOW THEY SHOW UP?!' he thought, his mind was heating up even more than usual. The temperature of the area changed slightly. It was getting extremely hot as Bran drew Goldryn in spear mode as blue flames danced on the weapon's silver blade. More blue flames came alive on his free hand.

Bran charged at the Atlantean group from the left flank, guided by instincts he inherited from his father, and the same fiery temper his mother had.

The nearest Atlantean took Goldryn to the side of the head. Bran stabbed his spear right through the enemy's skull then proceeded to slaughter the rest with slashes, stabs, burns, etc.

Some of the loyalists passed out in their drunken stupor, unaware that Bran was walking towards them, his green robes now covered in blood of multiple colors, for some reason.

All in all, the loyalists, Andrew among them, passed out, most of them had beer bottles in their hands which Bran didn't blow up in his rage.

Suddenly, he felt danger coming from above and behind him.

In a flash, Bran blocked an arrow coming straight towards him It shattered on impact. He lowered his sword and looked up to see Lianna.

He didn't do anything out of spite towards the drunken loyalists. Instead, he just allowed Lianna to fire an arrow again, this time, right through Andrew's forehead, killing him in his drunken sleep.

It's as if she just did him a favor, and did the same with nearly all the other loyalists.

With that, she just left. Bran didn't even do anything. He just stared at the place she was once standing at.

"What happened?" he heard Frank's voice and more footsteps come closer an hour after the massacre.

"The plan failed...she killed many of us, so I killed many Atlanteans in return." Bran replied, his tone suddenly devoid of empathy for those who died.

"And the woman...did she even get in the apartment?" he heard the voice of an unfamiliar boy. Bran thought it was Sammy.

"No. She's too smart to fall for a trap like that."

"Then we make a new one!" Hazel spoke up. "Let's not use Greek Fire and try something else."

"I'll handle her, You can all rest easy for now." Bran spoke. He glanced at Sammy, whose right foot was replaced for a wooden one.

With that, the blonde left in a spiraling blaze of blue fire, not even bothering to look at the loyalists Lianna killed.

* * *

Lianna Trine seemed impressed at what she saw. The loyalists somehow got their hands on alcohol and got pissed drunk. Brannon clearly looked pissed at them.

"Hmm...like a moth to a flame." she said to herself as she ran from rooftop to rooftop.

She suddenly remembered something. If the loyalists wanted her dead, then why didn't Brannon just detonate all the Greek Fire in the apartment, killing them both? He should have done that.

Lianna has met and killed many loyalists who underwent suicide missions for their little cause. This new one was different. He didn't kill himself just to end her life. He let her go.

She stopped running and looked back for a while.

"Such an interesting fellow, I must say." she told herself, smirking. Suddenly, the communicator on her wrist came alive, which rarely ever happens. Lianna took her attention out of the environment for a while and to her wrist.

"What happened?" she heard the gruff voice of the God of the Seas.

"Not much, Lord Poseidon." she replied.

"I've been losing more men than usual, girl!" he bellowed, making the daughter of Artemis move her head away. "Do you know why?"

"I seem to know why. Just some young lad almost my age by the name of Brannon."

"His parentage?"

"Well, he can sprout blue flames, so maybe he's some special child of Heph-"

"Blue flames?"

"Yes, sir. I've seen him use blue flames." she replied, a little nervous.

The next thing she heard was incoherent chatter that lasted half a minute. Finally, Poseidon spoke again.

"I see. Anyway, you have a new assignment."

"I sure hope it doesn't involve mortal suicide bombers." Lianna groaned.

"Your new assignment is kill Brannon, and I promise you, if you do this, once we have conquered Olympus, you will have the pleasure to torture your mother."

Lianna's eyes widened and her mouth was moving too much because of her mixed emotions. Kill Brannon and she gets to torture her "mother"?

"Y...Yes, sir..." she managed to say.

"Don't fail me, champion, assassin."

The communicator shut off after that. Lianna remained where she was.

"Is there a problem that you have with your mother?" someone asked.

Lianna quickly pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow, aiming it at Brannon.

"How long did you listen?" she growled. He looked shocked at the sudden tone. One minute, she's all flirtatious and generous with ambrosia, the next minute, she becomes fierce and more prone to violence.

"Long enough to know you're going to kill me." he replied.

"So? What are you on about my mother?" Lianna asked.

"She wants you back, Lianna. She misses-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!" the silver eyed archer shot her arrow at Bran, who blocked it with his Hookblade.

"Lianna, what the-"

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, BLONDIE!" she yelled, now drawing her sword and swinging it furiously even while her dagger was still mounted on it. Bran drew Goldryn and blocked some slashes and stabs while dodging the rest of them.

"DO YOU GET WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GROW UP WITHOUT A MOTHER THAT LOVES YOU?! HUH?! HUH?!" her screams were getting louder and louder.

* * *

Bran had no clue what the hell she was talking about, as he continued dodging and blocking her frenzied sword swings with Goldryn, he tried to get in her head.

"What...do you...mean by that?" he asked her as he blocked two more swings and locked blades with her. Their faces were in kissing range (like that's ever going to happen). Lianna whispered something into his ear.

"My mother never loved me. I was just some child she abandoned so the Titans could leave her alone."

"What the hell?" Bran asked.

"Poseidon told me when I was 6,...that if I surrendered my allegiance to him, I get to have my revenge against her."

Bran's eyes widened. All those answers outfitted in one encounter. He had what he needed.

"He's lying to you, Lianna." the blonde growled as they pushed their swords away from each other. "Your mother loves you. She didn't surrender you to the Titans, they took you away from her!"

"No! You lie, Brannon." Lianna snarled with even more hate. "You lie! I should just kill you right now!"

Bran sensed the situation about to get worse, and it's not because Lianna was throwing a fit.

It was something else. He saw an eagle swoop towards Lianna from behind.

Frank.

Unfortunately for him, the daughter of Artemis sensed it coming and rolled underneath his talons. The eagle turned back to Frank right as he was a few feet behind Brannon.

"Damn, she's fast." the son of Mars groaned.

Suddenly, more loyalists emerged from the neighboring rooftops. Lianna looked everywhere and she was already surrounded by mortals and demigods with weapons. Then, she glared back at Bran, her silver eyes piercing daggers into him.

"You sold me out." she snarled.

"No...I didn't. You were just yelling too loud." he replied, trying to remain calm at the botched up situation.

"You...I'LL KILL YOU!" Lianna screamed at Bran.

"Not if we do it first." Frank said, nocking an arrow along with the other loyalists. They were all aimed at the brunette.

Bran was panicking internally. If Lianna dies, he fails Artemis. If he lets Lianna escape, the loyalists will turn on him. He had to do something fast because he was planning to do the latter plan.

He did what had to be done.

As the arrows flew towards Lianna, who was about to dodge, Bran launched a blast of blue fire that pushed her off the rooftop. She landed on the other rooftop as Bran jumped down on her with his sword in hand. Lianna prepared herself for the end. She closed her eyes and anticipated the final blow.

It never came.

When she opened her eyes, Bran was right in front of her face, and his sword's sharp blade was a mere inch away from her face.

"We settle this another time, one against one." he growled.

He remained passive until Lianna just nodded, backed away, and jumped from that rooftop and escaped.

Bran stood up and sheathed his sword.

He had just betrayed the loyalists to keep his promise to the moon goddess.

He felt no regret as he watched Lianna disappear into the shadows.

He turned around and caught a right hook about to connect to his face, which was once again devoid of emotion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Frank demanded. "YOU HAD HER AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!"

"I said I was going to deal with her, not exactly kill her." Bran growled back.

"BASTARD! ANDREW'S GONE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HIM!" a random mortal charged at him with his fists raised, but Bran threw Frank's arm away and attacked the mortal with his hidden blades, not killing him, but giving him quite a gash.

"I fail to see how that arrogant peabrain getting drunk is my problem." he snarled so much Lianna would've been so proud of him.

"What?" Hazel asked, being the only one who is calm among the loyalists.

"Andrew and his force got drunk while I had to wait for Lianna to show up!" Bran shouted. "How do you expect me that I can trust you to handle the situation if your comrades drown themselves in beer right as they find it?!"

"But why let her live?" Sammy demanded. Now, all of the loyalists, sans Hazel, were pointing their weapons at him.

"None of your business." Bran replied. He had to keep the orders from Artemis a secret or they'll just keep asking questions.

"We want answers, Brannon!" Frank ordered.

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

And that's when Bran catapulted over the edge in the span of a nanosecond. His temper rose quickly and went beyond his boiling point as Bran made a swiping motion with his hand. Suddenly, everyone around him was swept away in a wave of blue fire that destroyed whatever was the rooftop that wasn't a human.

The loyalists crashed on the different rooftops' floors. They saw Bran, seething in anger, as some of his teeth suddenly became sharp fangs. Blue flames swayed wildly around him, and it happened.

A wolf appeared beside him. It wasn't just any wolf, it was a wolf made of red energy.

"You will not interfere with what I plan to do with her. You will not get in my way or I'll incinerate this whole city to nothingness! UNDERSTOOD?!" he lashed out at the loyalists.

Without another word, Bran disappeared into the shadows in pursuit of Lianna, with his Fatelight wolf companion trailing behind him.

He had faith that Lianna was worth redeeming, and he paid the price, not that he cared.


	7. Hard Truths

**Chapter 7: Hard Truths**

 **Can I ask if people STILL read obscure crossovers?**

* * *

Lianna was, without a doubt, losing her f***ing mind. She made her way to the nearest Atlantean outpost, which was a long car ride away from Manhattan. As she rode there, many questions formed in her mind.

Why did Brannon spare her? Who was he to say stuff about her mother? Who was he really? And why the hell did she give him ambrosia in the first place?

Was it out of mercy? Or love?

She slapped herself mentally. She couldn't possibly believe she was in love with the blonde assassin.

He had made foolish claims about her mother. What was the point in that?

She sighed as she found the outpost in the horizon.

There was a flag that indicated where it was. It was blue with a green trident in the middle, which was surrounded by a green triangle. Lianna saw soldiers preparing for orders, weapons being hauled around, and automatons made courtesy of Triumvirate Holdings being activated.

She got out of the broken car and walked to the main tent, where several Atlanteans saluted her as a champion of the seas. Lianna paid them no attention. Her silver eyes were rid of any emotion she could possibly feel at a time like this.

Ignoring the incoherent chatter, she entered the main tent, where an Atlantean officer saluted to her.

"Milady, it's very nice to meet you." he greeted.

"Likewise, Captain. I just received my latest mission to kill a new threat to our forces. He's stationed in Manhattan." she explained.

"He had to show up in the last stronghold of the loyalists. No matter. We've captured Zeus anyway. So, who is this man?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes but with red rings on them, somewhat pretty face, green robes, has a longsword with a large ruby for a pommel." Lianna said. "His name is Brannon. Had some nerve saying stuff about my mother."

"I see. We'll be on the lookout for him, then we'll let you know. Rest up, Milady. You must be tired." the Atlantean officer spoke.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Captain." she said.

* * *

Bran has never thrown a fit that insane in his entire life. He threatened the loyalists that he'd burn the entire city to ashes.

Could he really do it? Probably.

In the meantime, he was murdering another group of patrolling Atlanteans.

The problem? They had a damn tank!

"Damn bluecoats." he groaned as the tank fired at him. He dodged the next shell as it blew the soil behind him sky high. At the same time, Atlantean soldiers were firing their Laser Tridents at him. He ran in an arc as he threw a throwing knife, killing one of them, but the other five plus the tank were still attacking him.

"Die, scumbag!" one Atlantean yelled.

"Out of the way! I have no business with you fools!" Bran snarled, his mother's temper once again taking over. He blasted the soldiers with a burst of blue fire then drew Goldryn as the tank aimed at him. The next shell fired, which Bran dodged with ease. He set Goldryn on fire and waited. He sensed one of the Atlanteans soldiers get back up and reacted quickly. The blonde ran towards the tank at breakneck speed and jumped on top of it. He threw his thunder bomb, whose coal dust innards exploded on impact and made the Atlanteans get knocked off their feet.

While that was happening, Bran managed to break into the tank and kill everyone, taking control of it as a result. There was a shell loaded in the cannon, and he did the most common thing a guy in a tank surrounded by enemies could do.

He aimed at the Atlanteans and fired. The shell destroyed them all and blew their suits to smithereens.

Satisfied, Bran got out of the empty tank and took a Laser Trident from one of the dead bodies of the Atlanteans.

"Damnit. Now how am I going to find Lianna?" he wondered as he spun the stolen weapon around.

"Looks like you need some help." a female voice said.

Bran groaned. "Seriously, what's with women and sneaking up on me?" he muttered out loud, turned around, and saw Athena. She was in her Greek battle armor and a spear was in her hands.

"Okay, never mind. What's going on?" he asked her, a little worried that she might skewer him with the spear.

"Artemis told me about your plan to bring Lianna back. How is that going?" she asked him instead.

"Not well." the golden haired man admitted. "She snaps when I mention Artemis, claiming that she was a sacrifice to the Titans so Artemis will be left alone."

"Then just debunk her claim! How is that difficult to do?" she demanded.

"I don't even know what debunk means." Bran said.

"Oh. right." Athena sighed. "Well, there is one way to falsify her claims."

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"You must swear on the River Styx to her that Artemis has always loved her as her child, and never gave her up voluntarily." she explained. "The oath's sealing is set in the sound of a thunderclap, and should what you swear on is not true, you will suffer unimaginable consequences."

"So, that's it?" he asked. "I don't have to fight her?"

"It should be common sense that every demigod, god, and monster of Greek origin should know of the existence of the River Styx and its sacred oath. If she doesn't acknowledge it, then maybe something's really wrong."

"That's good to know, but where do I find her?" he asked.

"That is for you to find out. I have to go, Brannon." Athena said sadly as she flashed out before he could speak again.

He just looked at the afternoon sky as it slowly grew dark. Clouds started to block out the sun and the blue sky began to fade to black.

Bran looked back at the horizon and activated Eagle Vision. No sign of Lianna's trail whatsoever. He kept walking and walking until he saw a faint golden trail.

"I found you, Lianna." he muttered. The vision showed him a projection of Lianna traveling by car to some place.

"No more hiding."

* * *

Lianna felt both comfortable and impatient at the moment. She had her own tent in the outpost, and it was magical. On the outside, it looked so small, but the inside was like home. She had a mini fridge, a comfy hammock tied to four metal poles, a chest for her weapons and armor, and a magical shower booth that cleans its water after use then puts it back in for repeated use. Okay, it sounded weird, but that's how it was.

The daughter of Artemis put away her assassin armor, bow, and arrows. She wore a plain black shirt and matching black pants and boots. She untied her hair, allowing every strand of brown on her head to sway with her movements. Her sword and dagger still hung on a brown belt she was also wearing.

She was reading whatever reports she nicked from the captain's tent.

Patrols have been reported missing and other scouts say that they died in different ways. One of those ways was burning. She understood what was going on.

"So, Brannon," Lianna smirked on her hammock. "you're really coming after me."

She heard footsteps, so she jumped up and hid the reports in her weapons chest. Entering the tent was an Atlantean soldier.

"Milady, have you seen the Captain's reports?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I didn't see them. I'll be on the lookout." she replied. She was a very good liar. Perks of being Poseidon's assassin for hire.

"I see. Sorry I bothered you."

The soldier left the tent afterwards. Lianna sighed.

'That wasn't even close.' she thought at how gullible her subordinates were. The daughter of Artemis put her sword on top of the wooden weapons chest and laid down on her hammock as sleep took over.

* * *

 _Dreamscape_

 _Lianna hated dreams. They always got into her nerves because they showed up at random. The scene changed to what looked like a rundown alley in some area._

 _"Not another one." she groaned, still in her plain black outfit. Sadly for her, she had to deal with it._

 _"What the-" Lianna heard a voice._

 _She heard screams from down the alley. Curious, the daughter of Artemis walked into the dark alley to find out who or what was making those screams._

 _"Give us the child, Artemis." a man's gruff and low pitched voice was heard as the sounds of bones cracking were heard._

 _'Artemis?' Lianna thought. 'What the hell is going on here?'_

 _"NO! Please! Not Lianna, PLEASE!"_

 _Lianna finally reached the end of the alley to witness to large men beating up a familiar auburn haired woman with silver eyes, wearing a bloody silver parka and torn silver pants. She was holding a bundle covered in a white blanket. Surrounding her were two large men in Greek battle armor. One of them held a trident and the other a glowing xiphos._

 _"GIVE US THE CHILD NOW!" the trident man screamed out._

 _"NO! Take me, but not Lianna. PLEASE! NOT MY FIRST AND ONLY CHILD!" Artemis pleaded._

 _"Kronos has no beef with you, moon goddess!" the swordsman snarled as he punched Artemis in the face with his free hand._

 _"Hyperion, enough. We'll just pry her out of her hands."_

 _"I suppose you're right, Oceanus."_

 _Explosions were suddenly heard as Lianna's lower jaw hung open at what she saw, but she shook her head, whispering, "No, this has to be some lie. This could not have happened."_

 _More explosions shook in her ears as the dreamscape began to distort..._

* * *

Lianna gasped awake as she heard more explosions coming from outside her tent. She quickly put on her weapons and armor, but didn't have time to tie her hair, and ran outside.

The entire outpost was up in flames.

Soldiers scrambled everywhere, tents were on fire, and automatons were coming apart as their circuits got cooked by the intense flames. Lianna, knowing she couldn't breathe through the smoke, put her mask on and wandered around the area, trying to save some of the Atlanteans, but she couldn't save them all. Most of them were fried.

Lianna looked around and saw a silhouette of a man in the horizon. He appeared to be holding a sword and a trident. She knew that sword anywhere, though.

"BRANNON!" she screamed as she nocked an arrow and aimed it at the golden haired assassin. The arrow soared into the air and towards Bran, who blocked it with his trident, which Lianna recognized as a Laser Trident. She continued firing arrows as she ran towards him. He continued blocking her shots with the stolen weapon before they met at close quarters.

In the ensuing fight, Lianna kicked away Bran's trident as he swatted her bow out of her hands with Goldryn. It was down to a swordfight.

"Lianna, would you please listen to me for a while?" he asked as their blades locked with one another.

"After what you've done?!" she snarled. "NEVER!"

Lianna pressed her blade even further, to no avail. Bran pushed her sword away with his and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fall down.

"Lianna, listen. I need to tell you that your mother..."

She angrily shot up and clashed swords with him again.

"...your mother..." Bran grunted, then spoke quickly, "still loves you very much and never gave you up voluntarily I swear on the River Styx!"

Again, he pushed her away, making her fall on the ground as thunder cracked and sealed the deal.

Bran looked at Lianna's shocked expression, hoping that Athena's suggestion worked. However, instead, she just shot an arrow at his shoulder and ran off. He groaned as he pulled the arrow out of his body and stood up from the ground, watching Lianna run away from him and from the destruction he created.

'That was not a good idea, and she clearly does not know of the River Styx.' he sighed mentally.

* * *

Lianna never felt so angry. As she ran, she joined up with a few survivors, including the Atlantean captain. At the same time, she was curious.

What was he talking about? What was he saying about a "River Styx"?

"Milady, are you okay?" one of the soldiers asked, coughing a bit as they trudged away from the slaughter.

"Never better." she spat back out of anger.

"We must strike back!" the Captain roared.

"Can I ask you something, Captain? And I need you to be truthful in your words." Lianna cut in.

"Of course. What's the problem?" the Captain asked, prompting the group of 10 to stop at an abandoned motel.

Lianna leaned her back against the rundown walls and looked at the Atlantean officer with a stern look on her face.

"What happens when you...swear on this "River Styx" thing?"

"Well," he started to explain, in private. "if you swear on the River Styx and make an oath on it, NOT keeping that promise or oath will make you suffer unimaginable consequences in an instant. Telling lies and swearing on the Styx also does that to you. Thunder cracking seals the deal, and it shows you that the Fates are watching."

It took what felt like an hour for the daughter of Artemis to let the info sink in.

"I...I...I see." she muttered. Brannon had been telling her the truth all along. Artemis always loved her.

"Is something wrong, Milady?" she heard the officer speak.

"No...Follow me." she ordered, leading the Atlantean further into the motel until they stumbled upon a bathroom.

No one could hear anything other than a squelching sound as Lianna plunged her sword mounted dagger into the officer's throat while tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Why...Why..." she continuously muttered to herself. "How could I...let myself..." she continued, still holding her bloody dagger as she walked out of the bathroom. "How could I let myself fight for the wrong side...for my entire life?"

She remembered having a communicator on her wrist. She looked at the tiny screen for a second, then threw it on the ground the second after. She stomped on it until it was nothing but pieces of a dysfunctional circuit.

Aware of the other Atlantean soldiers camping out with them, Lianna turned her attention to them.

If there was one thing to describe her current mental state, it was neurotic, insane, and guilty.

* * *

 **If you think this is a little rushed, sorry. My high school requirements just hit a nightmarish level.**


	8. Two Assassins, One Night

**Chapter 8: Two Assassins, One Night**

* * *

Bran knew he was making a big mistake, and he didn't care. He trudged his way back to Manhattan alone. He satisfied his hunger by consuming unburnt Atlantean rations he found in the mess he caused. The morning sun lit up in the sky as he finally reached Manhattan.

And the first thing he got was something hitting the back of his neck, knocking him out.

* * *

The golden haired prince groaned. His vision was all blurry and he felt something cold wrapped around his wrists.

"Wakey wakey, traitor." someone spoke.

Bran knew that voice anywhere. No, it wasn't Frank, or Hazel, or Sammy, or even Lianna. He looked up to see the same loyalist he gave gashes to with his hidden blades.

"I'll assume you have a name." he spoke, but got sucker punched from his right by another loyalists. When his vision cleared, Bran found out he was surrounded by about five other loyalists.

"Well," the man snorted. "you can call me Sherman."

"Okay, Sherman," Bran spat. "what the hell do you want?"

"Because the remaining Olympians on our side, along with Frank, Hazel, and Sammy, had to deploy somewhere else, I'm in charge. The things on your wrist? They're Celestial Bronze shackles. Not even you can break them."

"Let me go now or-"

"Or what?" the pitbull eyed loyalist mocked. "Burn the whole city to the ground?"

And Bran took another punch to the face, this time, from Sherman's brass knuckles. Soon enough, he was getting beaten down. Bran knew what he was capable of and what he can do to stop the beatdown, but he didn't. As much as he started to resent the loyalists, they were the last defenders of Olympus, and he had to suck it up.

The beating lasted for about an hour before Sherman's gang left Bran beaten and bruised on the floor. They even took Goldryn with them.

No wonder his mother hated this place.

* * *

Lianna couldn't stop crying following that shocking revelation. She knew the Atlanteans would never lie to her when it comes to her questions. She made her way to Manhattan on a truck in hopes of reconciling with her mother over her actions.

She felt like a damn fool.

A gods damned fool.

Aware of the loyalists' ambush tactics, she got off the truck and snuck in through the drainage system: the only place they never considered locking. It wasn't a problem for her to be silent, since the alligators all moved somewhere else when the war started. There had to be thousands of loyalists once she got out, so Lianna decided to prepare for the worst.

Lianna gently lifted the sewer lid and peeked out.

No one in sight for her to shoot.

"So far, so good." she mumbled to herself as she slowly lifted the lid up and climbed out of the gods awful sewers.

In a flash, she ran into the nearby alley and took the fire escape up a building. Lianna snuck around and saw guards around the rooftops. It was odd for them to put up a tight security around a specific area.

"Now this is odd." she mumbled. The brown haired demigoddess hid behind a wall and observed what was going on from afar.

They had someone in chains in the nearby building across the road.

It was Brannon. His green robes gave it away.

Lianna felt tears about to escape her eyes. She hid back behind the brick wall and breathed deeply. Brannon was in chains. She owed him so much for making her realize the truth, even though she had to ask her former comrade for a conclusion.

Regardless, had it not been for him, she could've done more horrible things she could never justify.

Lianna decided to get him out.

She peeked out the wall and observed the building. It was broken down, so there were many open spots. Not a lot of guards on the roof, but there were probably more inside.

'I should go by nightfall.' the daughter of Artemis thought to herself before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

To say that he was sore was an understatement. It was more like he was beaten severely all across his body.

Regardless, Brannon Galathynius Jackson felt like crap.

He slept on the dirty concrete, wondering why did he arrive in the first place. He still felt the bronze shackles on his wrists, then he heard footsteps. Bran braced himself for what was going to happen. He opened his eyes to see a familiar face in the middle of the room as night descended on the city.

"L...Lianna?" he groaned quietly.

She crouched down and looked at him.

"Hey, handsome." she said, smiling with a tone of pity.

"What now? You want to kill me?" he asked.

Lianna sighed and went behind him. Bran closed his eyes and braced himself for what might happened. Instead, he felt his wrists coming free of the shackles.

"Didn't need a key to free you. I just picked the lock." she spoke.

The blonde was shocked as the daughter of Artemis helped him up. What was going on here?

"What are you doing?" Bran asked Lianna as he wiped his head free of dirt.

"Repaying you, blondie." she replied. "Where's your sword?"

"A son of Ares has my sword. Told me his name was Sherman." he explained.

"I remember that sickening lad. Led a bunch of suicide missions against the Atlanteans and lived through them. Runs on ego if ego could be measured."

"Then let me borrow your sword." Bran said.

Lianna growled a bit before complying.

"Well, do you have a plan?" she asked the man who was now holding one of her weapons.

"Sadly, no." he admitted. "Thinking of an intricate plan is my sister's job."

"Okay, fine. We wing this until we die. Real nice, Goldie."

"Well, do you have a better plan, Moonbeam?"

"Yeah, we stay here and wait for someone to kill us."

The two continued their arguing as they walked out of the room.

"Okay, that's not a plan. That's more of a goal to get killed."

"What makes you say that, Fire Boy?"

"I can tell some of them use firearms."

"Oh come on. I've dodged bullets before."

"This situation is not the same, Lianna! We're locked in enemy territory."

"Would you shut up before someone hears us?!"

"Well you suggested waiting for them to kill us!"

"It was a joke! Ever heard of one before?"

"HEY!"

That last one definitely wasn't Bran. The couple's yelling match was rectified when they saw a loyalist demigod staring at them.

"What are you two doing?! He-"

An arrow found his throat before he could finish his sentence.

"Why'd you kill him?!" Bran asked incredulously.

"Because he almost called his friends who were about to kill us?" Lianna answered, lowering her bow.

"Don't kill them! The Atlanteans will attack anytime soon." he told her.

"Could've told me that earlier!"

"Whatever!"

Fed up with their pointless bickering, they ran (and sometimes jumped) up the stairs of the building to the roof, where more loyalists found them. They raised their swords and spears at them and charged. Bran and Lianna looked at each other before fighting back and knocking them all down and disarming them.

Needless to say, they kicked ass. With all the loyalists on the rooftop taken down, the two sprinted for the edge of the roof and jumped to the next.

"No sign of him. Damn I really wish I had my sword back." Bran wheezed as they both stopped at the edge of the second rooftop.

"Is that sword special to you in any way?" Lianna asked.

"Because that sword belonged to my father and he's gone!"

In his outburst, the golden haired prince inadvertedly created another red Fatelight wolf, growling at and shocking the daughter of Artemis.

"Red light constructs?" Lianna wondered. "I know one man who can do that."

"Do you?" Bran asked her, still seething.

"Someone named...Perseus Jackson?" she spoke.

Bran suddenly shot forward and grabbed the daughter of Artemis by the throat. His eyes narrowed into slits and some of his front teeth turned into fangs.

"Bran...what...?" she groaned as she was being choked. Luckily for her, the loyalists also took his Hidden Blade and Hookblade.

"How do you know my father?" he hissed back at her.

"I...I..."

Before she could answer, someone's jeering was heard. Bran recognized that voice very well.

He turned around and let go of a suffocating Lianna to see Sherman, who was wearing Greek battle armor and held a familiar sword on one hand and a large sack in the other.

"Give Goldryn and all my stuff back, asshole." Bran snarled at the son of Ares.

"Not happening unless you hand her over." Sherman replied, pointing at Lianna, who was on one knee, trying to catch her breath.

"Not gonna happen."

"Then you chose your side. NOW DIE!"

Sherman raised the stolen sword and charged at Bran, who dropped Lianna's sword on the ground and charged as well, dodging one heavy downward slash. The blonde kicked Goldryn out of the son of Ares's hands and delivered blow after blow after blow to the body, stunning his opponent.

Bran put all his anger in every punch, all his pent up rage fueled his body to take out this arrogant scumbag, until one kick sent Sherman to the ground.

"You want more, meatbag?" Bran snarled.

"Go ahead and try." Sherman snorted. "You've always been doomed to fail anyway, especially your mommy and daddy. Son of Perseus Jackson, you said. How pathetic!"

Suddenly a red Fatelight king cobra appeared and coiled itself around the son of Ares' neck. Bran's eyes glowed red as the snake tightened its grip, threatening to choke its victim to death.

It did.

Sherman died with a creepy smile on his face as Bran emotionlessly took Goldryn and sheathed it. Lianna didn't do anything other than look on in complete shock.

Until she saw blue lights flash from the dead loyalist's grinning body.

"Brannon, look." she said.

He turned around and saw the flashing lights. Out of curiosity, he kneeled over and looked, only to find out he was going to die. Lianna's eyes widened at the realization.

"MOVE!" she screamed as she shot towards the blonde. He quickly stood up and moved away, but he was not far away enough. Sherman's body exploded in a blaze of glory, burning Bran and knocking him to the floor as the daughter of Artemis couldn't do anything other than watch in horror.

"BRANNON!" she screamed as she ran to his side. Bran was knocked out cold by the blast. His face had some blood splattered on it, his green and silver robes were torn, and his fangs turned back to regular human teeth.

Lianna struggled to hold back the few tears that were about to escape her eyes then she turned around to where the loyalist once was. She saw something shine on the broken floor. When she picked it up, the daughter of Artemis was shocked.

It was a green trident pendant.

"He was working for Poseidon the whole time." she sighed. "That explains the pointless suicide attacks. Worse, now the Atlanteans all know who Brannon really is."

With that done, Lianna had to help Bran somehow. She pocketed the pendant, sheathed her sword, then proceeded to try and carry him away somehow. At that moment, she remembered that there was the sack that contained Bran's gear. She groaned in annoyance, until she thought of a stupid yet brilliant idea.

* * *

To say that he was sore was, again, an understatement. Bran felt worse than when Sherman tortured him with his brass knuckles. He opened his eyes and felt so much pain around his abdomen.

He saw a cloth roof.

"Looks like you're awake, lad." a voice spoke.

Bran turned around from the bed to see Lianna, who was not wearing her assassin outfit, but a full black shirt, pants, and boots set.

"Lianna? Where am I?" he asked.

"Somewhere...far." she admitted.

"Really?"

"Okay, fine. We're just outside of Manhattan. I took the liberty of grabbing your magical tent because I am that nice."

"How's that supposed to help?" Bran asked as he sat up on the bed only to realize he was only wearing brown trousers and brown boots. He could see the Fae tattoos on the right side of his body being covered by bandages. His partly worn robes were on the floor with Lianna's and the sack of his stolen gear.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

"No problem. Now, let me get rid of some of that dirt on your face." she replied.

"You should know I can do that myself."

"Oh no, Brannon. I insist."

The brown haired demigoddess sat down next to Bran on the bed, carrying a bronze bowl of water and a white washcloth. She placed the cloth in the bowl before starting to wipe Bran's face, which was still full of dirt. Both turned red at the contact.

"Um...thank you." Bran spoke as Lianna continued washing his face. "And...I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I didn't mean to put you in that choke hold when you said my father's name."

"I see."

Bran looked at Lianna's striking silver eyes once more. She looked focused on cleaning him up, so she didn't really notice.

"So..." he started again. "What next?"

"I don't know." Lianna admitted. "We wait for something to happen."

She was finally finished cleaning the blonde's face and set down the washcloth and the bronze bowl on the table.

"Your father...what was he like?" Lianna asked.

Bran smiled at the mention of his father. "The one thing I know about my father..." he started. "is that he was the bravest and most honorable man my mother ever knew."

"You sure do miss him."

"Yeah. What about your dad?" Bran asked her.

"I...I never knew my actual dad." she admitted. "Did you know him?"

"No. But, I do know that he must be kind, respectful, and handsome enough to earn the heart of a man hating goddess."

Lianna smiled back at him. They stared into the colorful void that is each other's eyes. Slowly, the two leaned in closer to one another. The next thing Bran felt was the daughter of Artemis putting him in a liplock. He kissed back, then suddenly pulled away, his face beet red.

"Something wrong?" Lianna asked him.

"N...Nothing. I...just need some sleep." Bran shrugged and replied. He buried the side of his head in the pillows and snored away. Lianna sighed but kept a smile on her face. She leaned over to kiss him in the forehead as he continued his nap.

"Goodnight..." she spoke softly before joining him on the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist as sleep took over her.

And for once, no bad dream spoiled it.


	9. Towards the End

**Chapter 9: Towards the End**

 **Ugh. SO MUCH WRITER'S BLOCK**

* * *

Bran woke up with a small smile on his face and a woman's arms around his waist. He felt Lianna slowly let go of him and get up first. The brunette went to take a bath, much to his dismay. He wished they could cherish this moment forever. He wished time could stop around them so all he could care about was Lianna.

"Are you going to take long in there?" he called her.

"I'll be out in a few." she called back.

"Just get back here when you're done."

"Or you could join me in the bathtub."

Bran didn't even hold back his chuckle. He decided to take her request so he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He saw her in the bathtub, which was filled with soapy water. Her clothes were right next to the base of the tub. Lianna turned and looked at him with shock.

"I didn't expect you'd accept my offer." she admitted.

"I didn't expect you'd be naked in my bathtub." he replied.

"So, you wanna talk about something?"

Bran leaned forward against the edge of the bathtub until he had his face pretty close to hers.

"I'm sure you're the one who wants to talk about something." he said, smirking.

Lianna started blushing real hard. As if on instinct, she slowly got closer to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Bran kissed back and he was now making out with the daughter of Artemis, who was still in the bathtub. This little session of theirs continued until they separated a minute later.

"I was hoping this would happen a little later." Lianna admitted.

"It's just the two of us here." Bran replied. "I'm making the most of this."

He kissed her again. Only this time, as he did, Bran sensed something wrong. He stopped, ignoring the fact that Lianna was now kissing other parts of his face until she saw the look on his. It was one of insecurity and shock.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Something's up. Get changed." he replied before hurriedly leaving the room to put on his robes and all his gear.

Bran went outside of the tent to see Manhattan being bombarded by a series of explosions.

"By the Wyrd." he gasped.

Lianna picked that time to show up. She held her bow in her hands and her sword and dagger were sheathed.

"What's going...on?" she gaped at the ongoing destruction in Manhattan. "I think I parked a little too far."

Bran turned to his left to see an old dump truck covered in dirt and whatnot.

"What's that supposed to be?" he asked Lianna.

"That's where I dumped you when you were knocked out." she answered. "They were using it to transport all the debris from my Greek Fire sabotage mission."

The blonde prince-assassin gave her an incredulous look before sighing.

"Well, let's head back. You drive." he said to the daughter of Artemis.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. The Atlanteans will have all the bridges sealed off." she answered.

"Well, where do you intend to go?"

"The sewers."

* * *

"This sucks." Bran groaned as he and Lianna traversed through the strangely undamaged New York sewers.

"Shut up and deal with it." she replied.

"The explosions stopped minutes ago. You think it was just a warning?"

"Probably."

He just groaned again at the stench itching in his nose. Lianna thought of something and turned back to him.

"Remember, no fire. This tunnel has been building up methane for years." she told him.

"I feel like I am living fire." he replied, chuckling a little.

"If that's true then we would have died thirty monutes ago."

"Okay, then."

They continued walking through the smelly tunnels until Lianna stopped near a ladder leading to the surface. She turned back to the blonde.

"Okay, you stay here while I check what's going on." she told Bran, who just nodded. The daughter of Artemis climbed the ladder and peaked out. There was nothing happening. Nothing but loyalists scrambling, smoke rising in the distance, and fires raging across the city.

"Place is on fire." Lianna explained.

"Anything else?" Bran asked her.

"Nope. Just loyalists running around."

"I'll check. I'm feeling ill in this place."

Lianna made some room for him to climb the ladder. He finally reached the surface and scanned his surroundings. Nothing but buildings, fire, and the sounds of screaming and shouting. He was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice.

"YOU!"

It was Samuel "Sammy" Zhang. That's when the legacy realized he royally f***ed up. Bran just raised his hands up in surrender, not even looking at him. The blonde heard Lianna curse under her breath as she slowly closed the lid, most likely trying not to be detected.

"You have some nerve to come back here, you traitor!"

That was Frank's voice. Bran muttered a curse in the Ellywe language under his breath. Hopefully, Aunt Nehemia didn't hear him. He walked a little forward then got on his knees, awaiting his inevitable death. He heard people walking towards him.

"Frank, killing him isn't really the best idea."

That was Hazel.

The next thing he heard was the sound of metal clanking, Lianna screaming, and Hazel and Sammy sounding like they were thrown onto the ground. He quickly turned around and saw Frank glaring at Lianna, who was on a knee, with the son of Mars's wife and son on the ground behind her.

Bran grabbed Frank in a chokehold until he was out cold, not even giving him time to shift. The daughter of Artemis did the same to Hazel and Sammy.

"We good?" Bran asked her.

"Sure, lad. We gotta hide them somewhere." Lianna suggested.

The three dragged their unconscious bodies to the nearest building.

"Now that that's done, any ideas?" Bran asked her.

More explosions sounded as the war cries of the Atlanteans got louder.

"I've got one. Kill something!" Lianna replied as she ran out the building, drawing her bow. Bran followed suit, drawing Goldryn and a throwing knife. They ran through the abandoned streets to see an army of Atlantean soldiers marching from the distance.

"Now that's...a lot." Bran groaned, not even noticing that the army aimed their weapons at them.

"MOVE!" Lianna screamed as she dragged him to the nearby alley, dodging laser fire here and there. She threw Bran down and fired back, shooting several Atlanteans with clean headshots. Bran recovered from his stupor and threw his knife and returned to cover.

"How many are there?!" he asked Lianna, who nocked another deadly silver arrow.

"No clue, but there's a lot, alright!" she replied in her thick British accent before firing another arrow. "Can't your fire powers help us out here?!"

"I need cover to bring out a big enough firestorm!" he replied. "It's gonna sap a lot of my energy so be quick!"

Lianna nodded and ran out of the alley, dodging more laser fire and shooting more arrows as she took cover behind a turned over car as Bran followed suit. He sheathed his sword and closed his eyes, preparing for what was about to happen.

"Hurry up, Brannon! Can't hold them off too long." Lianna spoke.

Bran finally got over the car and unleashed a massive blue firestorm. It roared through the streets towards the Atlanteans, who all tried to get away to no avail, as they were already ashes.

That took all of the golden haired prince's strength. He slowly lost his footing and fell off the car only for Lianna to catch him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him.

"Fine..." Bran groaned weakly.

"No, you're not. You're clearly hurt."

"No, I'm just exhausted. Do you have any more ambrosia?"

Lianna glowered in frustration then looked at a nearby building. Left with no other choice, she hauled Bran towards the building and left him inside near the doorway. She handed him a bar of ambrosia.

"Eat up and stay put. I'll be right back." the daughter of Artemis told him.

"Can I get a kiss first?" Bran joked.

"Not now." she replied before running out the dark building, nocking an arrow.

Groaning, he simply unwrapped the ambrosia and started eating. He munched away quickly in an attempt to recover his strength. The golden haired man heard Lianna's screams of pain as she is suddenly thrown into the building through the open doorway.

"Lianna!" Bran screamed as he ran to her side. She pointed at the doorway and the silhouette of a large man holding some kind of polearm loomed outside. He scrambled to raise his sword and protect Lianna from whoever it was. The man drew closer to the room, and entering was a tall brown haired man with sea green eyes. He was holding a trident and wearing a set of ancient Greek armor.

"Triton." the former assassin spat as she got up and nocked an arrow.

"You will pay for deserting us, traitor." Triton spat back. "Besides, we have ways to...make you ours again, like...dear little Kestrel?"

"I will kill you if you lay a finger on Kestrel!" Lianna screamed with all her voice. Clearly, Bran knew there was something between her and this "Kestrel". He then jumped into the conversation. "You all lied about her mother and do you really think you're forgiven for that?!"

The son of the sea merely laughed and looked at him.

"So you're my Percy's son? Ha! I expected more." Triton mocked.

"Don't tempt me to kill you." the golden haired prince snarled back.

"As if you can."

Triton charged and brought his trident down on the two, who rolled out of the way in separate directions. Lianna shot an arrow towards the tall seaspawn, who merely swiped it out of the air before it even connected. This distracted him from Bran, who slid underneath Triton and stabbed his legs with his Hidden Blades. He fell on one knee while Bran grabbed Lianna and ran out the building.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"I'll cook him alive, somehow." he replied sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?! You just ate! And there's no rest at a time like this!"

Bran's next few words were cut short when Triton stormed out of the building and attacked, swatting the blonde to an old lamp post. Lianna rolled out of the way and nocked an arrow, which she fired at Triton's right leg. He screamed in pain then willed sewer water to explode from the nearest manhole to attack Lianna, who didn't react quick enough. Triton had it form a bubble around her head and restrain her with the intent on drowning her.

"This, this is what you get for turning your back on us!" he screamed. "But, no matter, my beloved father, half brother and sister in law will bring you all to your knees!" Triton screamed.

"NO!" someone's raging screams were heard as the place suddenly got hotter by the minute, literally. Triton turned around to witness Bran, in a burst of blue flames, tackle him and knock him down. The young prince punched Triton repeatedly until he inadvertedly creates spiky Fatelight gauntlets on his arms. Ignoring the change, Bran continued to pummel the ever loving crap out of his "uncle" until his face was nothing more than a bloody mess. He slowly dissolved to dust shortly after.

Savoring the bloody act he just pulled, Bran looked up into the sky as he breathed heavily, only to remember Lianna.

He looked at her. She was drenched in sewer water, passed out on the floor. He ran towards her and started compressing her chest until she awoke, coughing up dirty water.

"B...Bran?" she asked.

"You okay?" he asked back.

Lianna nodded and got up on her feet. The blonde picked that time to ask her.

"Who's Kestrel?"

The daughter of Artemis sighed and began to speak as they walked back to the building, ignoring the explosions and sounds of fighting in the distance.

"Bran, look, I...I wish I could tell you...but maybe when this is all over. When this is all over, I'll introduce you to her."

The sound of war cries were heard, which got louder and louder until Bran and Lianna saw the loyalists and Atlanteans squaring off over Triton's dusty remains.

"What do we do?" Lianna asked.

"To the roof!" Bran replied, dragging her to the stairs. They ran up around five floors until they reached the roof.

"Okay, now what, blondie?!" Lianna asked.

Her attempt to rant even more was suddenly cut off by a blast of wind nearly blowing them off the building. Bran could sense something...or someone familiar. He looked up and saw a golden shuttle. Its bay doors opened to reveal...

"Elise?" Bran spoke.

"Got your message, brother. Get in!" she shouted. "And bring your friend in, too."

* * *

"Bran, this flight lasts for three minutes so tell me who this is." Elise spoke from the pilot's seat. The couple was strapped in on other two seats in the cockpit.

"This is Lianna Trine, daughter of Artemis." he replied.

"That's impossible."

"She is. Her eyes don't lie. Lianna, this is my younger sister, Elise Galathynius Jackson."

"H...Hi." she nervously greeted.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand." Elise said.

"Poseidon. You found him?" Bran asked.

"A couple of minutes ago. His army's a distraction so that he can hit Olympus. Believe me."

"Then let's go."

* * *

Turns out, Elise wasn't kidding. The Empire State was left untouched by the attack. Leaving the shuttle, Bran, Elise, and Lianna ran inside the building.

"There should be a doorman around here with the key!" the younger sibling said.

"Why didn't Poseidon just flash in?" Bran asked. "Did they ban him or something?"

"I'd say yes." Lianna replied. "All the gods on Poseidon's side can't flash into Olympus. With every other god busy, we're all that's left."

The three ran and ran until they saw a dead guy with a keycard soaked in blood near the elevator.

"They forgot about the card to Olympus." Elise said.

"It could be a trap." Lianna pointed out.

"Let's go for it anyway. We can't let Poseidon win no matter what." Bran spoke.

And so the trio piled up in the elevator as it took them to Olympus.


	10. Fall of Olympus

**Chapter 10: Fall of Olympus**

 **Apologies if it's too short.**

* * *

The last time Bran was on Olympus, it was already damaged. By the time the elevator arrived, his, Elise's, and Lianna's mouths hung open in shock.

If the previous Olympus was a wreck, then the current Olympus was even worse.

The whole place was in flames, for a city for gods. Greek fire roared everywhere, statues crashed to the ground, temples were being reduced to ashes, three figures walked through the destruction around them. The golden haired prince clutched his hand around Goldryn's handle.

"Let's go." he said as they ran out the elevator through the chaos.

"I see them." Elise said, pointing at the three figures. "Come on. Let's hide behind the flames."

The trio crouched down and prowled through the Greek Fire. They had to be careful not to make any noise, or even make contact with the dangerous substance. But, since they were all trained assassins, it wasn't that much of a problem for them.

 _"Lianna, Lianna, when will you learn that you can't get the drop on gods."_ a familiar voice rang in Lianna's head.

"Oh gods." she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Bran quietly asked her.

"They know we're here."

It didn't take long for a sudden blast of energy to knock all three off their feet.

"So much for sneaking." Elise groaned as they struggled to get on their feet.

They heard footsteps and the next thing, three people were standing in front of them.

"Hello, grandson." the tallest one out of all of them snarled.

"Poseidon." Bran spat.

The sea god was, just, tall. He had golden sun tan skin, long wavy black hair, a long flowing beard that is braided to the max, and sea green eyes. In his hands was a big golden trident with yellow lines going across it. He wore golden armor, also with yellow lines. Two more people appeared beside him.

The first one looked like a younger Poseidon, with a similar hairstyle for his muddy brown hair, duller sea green eyes. He wore armor similar to Poseidon's except he held a giant claymore that was almost as tall as himself.

The second one was a woman, a little shorter than the man. Her blonde hair was all curled up and her grey eyes had an unnatural sparkle in them. She wore a long flowing golden chiton and matching heels ("Who wears heels in a fight?" Bran must be thinking). In her hands was a staff with the bottom end sharpened like a spear and on top of the staff was a familiar sphere.

"Oh, this ain't gonna be good." Bran muttered.

"Is that the Apple of Eden?!" Elise demanded.

"Yes. Straight from the site where your father died." Annabeth bragged.

"Well that explains the golden armor and the yellow lines."

"Now, you, girl...surrender." Markus ordered, pointing his big claymore at her **(AN. no, not like that, you dirty bastards)**.

"No. You lied to me about my mother." Lianna replied firmly, nocking an arrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Poseidon sneered.

Annabeth suddenly slammed her staff on the ground. The Apple glowed and released a blast that struck the three, sending them flying. Only this time, Bran managed to get back on his feet and swiped the air with Goldryn as a wave of blue fire flew at the three gods. That didn't work as another energy burst caused the fire to dissipate.

"Any bright ideas?" Bran asked.

"Just don't die!" Elise replied as they scattered. She returned fire at the Atlantean leaders with crossbow bolts, Bran with fireballs, and Lianna with arrows. That's when Poseidon unleashed an earthquake, halting the trio by trying to throw them off balance.

The daughter of Artemis suddenly found herself face to face with the blonde daughter of Athena, who tried to stab her with her staff. Lianna dodged the attempts, then kicked it out of Annabeth's hands and fought back with her sword, forcing the goddess to use her drakon bone sword.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN WENCH!" Lianna screamed in frustration as her sword slashes became even more frenzied. It didn't take long for Annabeth to blast the sword out of her hands and have her staff fly back to her. Lianna was quick enough to dodge an incoming energy blast, but not the next one as, the entire area glowed gold, not that anyone else even noticed.

Elise squared off with her supposed uncle. The seaspawn recklessly swung his sword everywhere, cutting down debris here and there while the younger Jackson sibling dealt quick yet not very effective hits.

"You're a fool like that idiot who gave birth to you!" Markus yelled.

"Well, try me, you boneheaded scumbag." Elise dared. She fired a crossbow bolt at a chink in his armor, which only angered him. That didn't work at all.

Lastly, it was Bran against Poseidon. Both traded blows, sword vs trident. What Bran lacked in physical strength against an Olympian, he made up for with agility. However, he was still pretty much at a disadvantage. One flick of Poseidon's wrist was enough to send him flying with a blast of energy.

"Have you no shame or honor, you pathetic mortal?!" the sea god bellowed. Bran got up and threw a Fatelight knife at him, which he barely blocked.

"Both terms are overrated." the golden haired prince wheezed back, his eyes were now glowing red and a Fatelight spear materialized in his hand. He charged at Poseidon, sliding underneath another trident swing then stabbing the spear on the god's left leg before getting back up and throwing Goldryn at the back of his head in spear mode.

It didn't spell the end for Poseidon when the back of his armor suddenly opened up and blasted him away from his current location, knocking the sword-spear out of its original trajectory. Confused, Bran tried to grab his sword back, then was caught off guard as Poseidon blasted back towards him, impaling him in the stomach with his trident.

"BRAN!" Elise screamed as she ran towards her injured brother after dodging a sword swing when an arrow suddenly found its way to her left leg. She collapsed on the dirty roads of Olympus in pain as she turned around to see Lianna holding an empty bow, her eyes emotionless and a gold aura surrounding her. Elise instantly knew what just happened.

Lianna had been possessed by the Apple of Eden. Annabeth appeared behind her and gave the order.

"Kill her."

The daughter of Artemis mindlessly nodded before preparing another arrow and aiming it at Elise. She managed to dodge the arrow, barely. She quickly used water coming from another reckless attack from Markus to heal her leg. She shifted to Fae form and propelled herself with blue fire, quickly scooping up her brother and taking cover behind the destroyed temple to Hestia.

"Bran, the Apple has Lianna under mind control. Let me heal you-"

"Elise, no. You have to get out of here. I'll buy you enough time. Go."

"But-"

"You have to. It's a losing fight, but you can you can start a winning fight. Go!"

Elise shifted back to human form and started to shed tears as her brother wheezed in pain. The energy blasts were starting to blow the temple to bits, so she gave one Bran one last hug before running to the edge of Olympus, tears falling down her cheeks.

Bran, in a cry of determination, unleashed a massive wave of blue fire and red Fatelight weapons, struggling to keep it up as his stab wound bled profusely.

Finally, he lost energy as the four now surrounded him. That was the last thing Elise saw before she performed a Leap of Faith OFF OLYMPUS and into the Hudson River.

* * *

"Where is your sister going to?" Poseidon demanded as he held Bran in a choke hold.

"You'll have to kill me!" Bran spat back. Furious, the sea god choke slammed him on the ground Undertaker style and prepared to kill him with the trident.

"Lord Poseidon, wait." Annabeth said. "Maybe someone else wants to get a piece of him."

She then gestured towards the still mind controlled Lianna, who just nodded.

"Label Lianna as KIA and freeze up Project-001." Poseidon ordered.

"Who's Project-001?" Bran asked out of curiosity, but all he got was a punch to the face as they forcibly dragged him to the unharmed Olympian palace, a trail of blood left on the road.

Olympus has fallen.


	11. Epilogue: It's Not Over Yet

**Epilogue: It's Not Over Yet**

* * *

Elise couldn't stop crying and running at the same time the moment she resurfaced from the river. Her long black hair was a mess she didn't bother trying to fix. She didn't ask herself the questions:

How did they get their hands on the Apple of Eden?

How is it that her Leap of Faith caused her to land in the Hudson River?

Is Bran still alive?

And can Lianna still be saved from the Apple's control?

Only time will tell as she collapsed on the ground in exhaustion and several figures found her.

* * *

Aelin may have been all alone in a wooden hut in another planet, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Every time she slept, all she had were dreams of Poseidon marching throughout her home kingdom, killing those she loved, including her own children, and every time, she ignored them, believing they could not harm her. Still, her gut said something bad just happened and out of haste, she returned to Terrasen.

With haste, she marched to her children's rooms only to find them empty, and a note was sprawled on Elise's room's floor. It said,

 _Elise,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm in Earth trying to stop Poseidon. Mother refused to help the other gods opposing him, but in my eyes, if Poseidon isn't stopped, his hunger for power will lead to interplanetary war with our own home. Yes, I know my theory sounds like it doesn't make sense, but if nothing is done, who knows what could happen. Billions of innocent lives lost, so much destruction on one planet, I can't think about it._

 _Bran_

 _P.S. Mother, if you're reading this, then I just want to say I'm sorry for getting involved in all this, but this is what Father would've done. He'd be selfless and do what is always right, not hide from a problem because of an eternal grudge. In case I die, I just want you to remember that I'll always be your son._

The queen's eyes widened and she dropped the note on the ground, a lone tear escaped her eye as she ran out the room.

"AEDION! GET YOUR FLEET READY!"

* * *

Somewhere outside Earth, a fleet of around ten green and silver battleships with enough firepower to level a continent arrived. It was being led by a bigger bird shaped ship with hints of gold along the green and silver hull.

"Are we good to go?" Aelin asked her cousin. They were on the bridge of the commanding ship, with a bunch of crew members managing the ship's movements. With the two demi-Fae in the ship were Lysandra and Sorscha. They all prepared for battle.

"We should be good to go in a few." Aedion replied. "Dorian and Rowan will be sending their forces in a few minutes."

"Thank the gods." Aelin sighed.

"Hey, what's that?" Lysandra asked, pointing at Earth. Three light sources from the California area, Hong Kong, and England were seen. Suddenly, the Earth was covered in a yellowish transparent barrier.

"What the hell?" Aedion cursed.

"Do we fire?" a crew member asked.

"Fire all!" Aelin screamed, nearly losing her temper. "Give your all to save my children!"

"Fire all weapons on the barrier!" the same crew member communicated the message to the rest of the ships. Their main positron cannons, their topside and underside laser cannons, and their missiles were all fired from all ships towards the barrier. A flash of light nearly blinded everyone on board the ships, but when it died down, the barrier didn't break, not even a little.

"No effect, at all!" the crew member announced, extremely shocked like everyone else.

"This isn't like the force fields we dealt with." Aedion gasped.

"What do we do?" Lysandra asked, worried.

"There has to be a way." Sorscha said.

Aelin didn't say anything. All she did was run off from the bridge and to an empty room, to cry her heart out.

"Someone...anyone...please...help me and my children...Percy...if you're out there...please help." she muttered as she continued sobbing.

What they completely missed out was a mysterious meteor flying into Earth right before the barrier closed.

* * *

Wales Atlantean base...

"Planetary Barrier is up and running." an Atlantean soldier confirmed from a console in the technical room.

"Alright. Nothing is getting past this thing." his fellow soldier said. "Only sunlight. Special Agent Lianna Trine is confirmed to be KIA and Project-001 is in the freezer."

Right as he said that, an alarm blared across the base. The two hastily armed themselves with Laser Tridents and walked out to investigate. Screams were heard from their right.

"The freezer room?" one asked, then it clicked on both of them.

"Project-001!" they both gasped before running to the freezer room. The door was open and there were dead Atlanteans and demigods everywhere. A lone female figure stood in the middle, holding a katana while muttering "Lianna...killed..." over and over again. She stepped forward and revealed herself to the gasping soldiers.

She looked EXACTLY like Lianna, except her left eye was brown and not silver, her brown hair was a mess with white streaks all around it, and she wore blue and gold robes.

"DIE!" she screamed, slashing up the two soldiers before they could even react.

No one heard their screams of agony as all the soldiers in the base were being cut up to death by Project-001.

* * *

Somewhere off the coast of Norway...

A small group of around three Atlanteans and an Atlantean officer walked through the night on a beach. It didn't take long for them to find a mysterious looking pod. It was pitch black and was shaped like a pill with a flattened ceiling and floor. They couldn't see through the glass doors as it was so foggy.

"What is this?" one soldier asked.

"Hold on. I'm going to report this." the officer said as he walked away from the beach to contact the nearest base.

Meanwhile, the pod's doors opened up with a hiss and the soldiers stood there and prepared their swords for whatever was inside.

The officer was too busy to hear the painless deaths of his recruits as a mysterious shape burst out of the pod and pounced on them.

"Hello? Hello? Damn it." the officer cursed as he tried to form a communication line with the nearest base. What he didn't see was a mysterious figure behind him armed with a sleek gray bladed sword.


End file.
